HighSchool Life
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: This is the first time that I've written a story with someone else from FanFic, Jesse Briceno. This story is what happens when you give your daughter away caution: future lemons, plenty of cursing and maybe violence and this is of course a NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: _Goodbye and Hello_

In Konha, there are series of clans, one of the clans is known as the Hyuga clan which is one of the oldest clans in Konoha. There was a meeting that changed the way they lived. There, was the leader of the clan, Hyuga Hiashi, the man was tough; he is tall with smooth brown hair, which at the tip he ties it up, he had lavender eyes that may look like the others, but his words were cold and harsh. This happened when his twin brother was killed, when that happen his kindness was gone along with his brother. He has two daughters the eldest daughter is named Hyuga Hinata, she is one of the most beautiful fifteen year olds you have ever seen; also when you look into her pupil less eyes you can really see how kind she is. Unlike her father she has silky midnight blue hair, and she is the rightful air for the Hyuga corp. There was also Hyuga Hinabi, she however looked more like her father, and is also a natural born leader; but she was only 7, and her eyes are more serious but playful. There was meeting that would indicate the next leader of the Hyuga Corp. But it just wasn't a corporation; this Corp supplies Konha, the Hokage's major source to help Konha. So this is a very important job, Hiashi wants to have a strong intelligent leader, but unfortunately his first child under in his own mind was not eligible. So he decided to make it seem like she was never born. A man with bleach white spiky hair approached the Hyuga leader.

"So you came for her… right?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes" replied the old man.

"Hinata come here!" said Hiashi when the door slid open the white haired man was surprised she was so young, and shy.

"Yes Okou-san," said Hinata.

"Jiraiya here is going to take you with him, your no longer a Hyuga you're a….." said Hiashi before he was cut off by Jiraiya

"I'd rather she didn't have a last name" stated Jiryia.

"very well then… as of today your name is just Hinata" replied Hiashi.

-Meanwhile… At the House of Master Jiraiya-

In Jiraiya's lovely home there was a young boy still asleep in his bed, he opened his deep blue eyes, they show emotion, a kind person. This young man was 15 years old, he attended Konoha High School: he was tall, whisker marks on his cheeks, he had blonde spiky hair. When he finally got out of bed he went and searched around the house for Jiryia. He heard the garage door and ran over only to see someone enter the house. He was about to shout at Jiryia or at least he had a right mind to shout at him. When the door opened he was face to face with a different person.

"WHY a…r…e… you…late-e," said the blonde his voice was cracking up when he saw a young girl instead of Jiryia. The girl was really nervous and couldn't help but blush and look at the floor. "Gomen, I thought you were Jiraiya… so, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"M-my n-name I-is H-Hinata Hy…just Hinata,"

"Oh I'm glad to see that you two met," said Jiraiya putting his arm over Hinata's shoulder, "she will be living with us," when he finished he received a punch to the face from Naruto.

"You nasty old pervert…. did he take you away from your home?" Shouted Naruto.

"N-no," responded Hinata who was feeling light headed.

"Calm down, she was given to me," replied Jiryia rubbing his bruise mark.

-A few explanations later-

"Oh, sorry about that," said Naruto sheepishly, "well just so you know Hinata-chan; me and the perv are not related, he took me in when my parents died,"

"O-oh t-that m-must h-have b-been a-awful," said Hinata.

"Nah don't worry about….oh crap I'm ganna be late for school," said Naruto looking at the clock, he ran up stairs and got changed one of the maids gave him his lunch as he took his orange bike to school.

"That's Naruto for you," said Jiryia he put his right hand on Hinata's shoulder, "well your room is will be ready in about a week so meanwhile you'll sleep in Naruto's room,"

"H-hai Jiryia-sama," replied Hinata bowing.

"And that you don't have to do….but you can do me a little favor," said Jiryia laughing.

-8 hours later-

"I'm home," shouted Naruto putting his bag down.

"Naruto… Jiraiya-sama said that he has a little surprise for you in your room," said a maid.

"Arigatou," replied Naruto, he went up stairs to his room and opened his door, the lights were off, when he switched it back on he saw Hinata on his bed in a position that gave him a nosebleed. Plus she was wearing one of his t-shirts that went down to her mid-thigh. You can hear Jiryia laughing from the closet.

"And you called me a pervert," said Jiryia pointing at Naruto, he started crying from all that laughter.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Jiryia-sama told me to do it," said Hinata getting off the bed to tend Naruto.

"No it's his idea of a joke don't worry," replied Naruto whipping the blood away.

"Get use to it… Hinata will be sharing this room with you until I have finished her room… which will take about a week," responded Jiryia laughing his ass off.

"WHAT?!" shouted Naruto.

"I trust you won't try to see her naked so have fun," responded Jiraiya giggling. Hinata took a towel and headed for the bathroom. She entered the warm tub, someone knocked from behind.

"Yes," said Hinata.

"I was wondering where are you from?" asked Naruto.

"I-I c-can't say," responded Hinata.

"Oh, well since we are sharing the same room, I'll take the floor and you'll take the bed," said Naruto.

"NO, I-I m-mean it's y-your r-room I'll sleep on t-the f-floor," said Hinata.

"No you take it a girl is suppose to sleep comfortable," replied Naruto.

"You both will take the bed and that's that!" said Jiryia.

When Hinata came out, she had her sleeping gown on, that reached her knees, and it was an aqua color. With short see threw sleeves. She walked towards Naruto's room, she saw him doing homework.

"What the hell is this Math it looks like stuff the scientist do!" complained Naruto. Hinata took a look it was basic math A using functions, slope, y-intercept, etc.

"I-I can h-help," offered Hinata.

"Thank you," replied Naruto, she took a seat next to him and explained things step by step.

-Midnight-

Naruto fell asleep or at least looked like it, Hinata gathered up his homework and placed them on the night table. She walked towards the window and looked at the neighbor hood it was calm and quiet. The moon was up so high. She then felt someone behind her; it was Naruto.

"So you're feeling home sick," said Naruto.

"…." She just looked at the moon.

"Well we should go to bed it's getting late," mentioned Naruto. They both headed towards the queen size bed. They tried to keep their distance as far as possible.

When the sun came up high, the alarms rung at 6 Naruto woke up to see that he was hugging something nice and soft. He jumped, back and fell, of the bed when he saw Hinata, she woke up apple red.

"Gomen Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

"It's o-okay," replied Hinata, when Jiraiya came in.

"All right my two love birds you both of school so get ready," said Jiryia.

"We are not love birds," shouted Naruto and Hinata, they looked at each other and blushed and looked away.

"Right," said Jiraiya passing Hinata a uniform.

"Okay," said Hinata taking the uniform.

-After they changed-

"Come on Hinata you can ride with me, just hold on tight," said Naruto.

"Oh o-okay," replied Hinata.

Alright readers, Chapter I of High School life starts. This story was created by NaruHinaforever and edited by Jesse Briceno. Please review, so we can know that you read our storied and liked it!

Hey this is Jesse here asking you to tune in later for Chapter II, when two minds work together we can take the world by storm…

_**Ja nea **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: 

_**First Day of School**_

Recap:

"We are not love birds," shouted Naruto and Hinata, they looked at each other and blushed and looked away.

"Right," said Jiraiya passing Hinata a uniform.

"Okay," said Hinata taking the uniform.

-After they changed-

"Come on Hinata you can ride with me, just hold on tight," said Naruto.

"Oh o-okay," replied Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was standing on the metal pipes on the wheels of the bike, holding on tight to Naruto's waist as they rode to school, he then starting going down a hill so fast that they almost hit a kid crossing the street. When the 10 minutes of I-almost-got-killed passed, they reached Konha High. It was a large building; you easily tell that this school has it's own social status. You could see the emo kids hiding from the sunlight in a cool shadowy area on the left side of the school. While there were some girls, that were your typical snob; they had their nose raised up in the air that any bird can just swoop in. There were couples under a Sakura tree; this school was just like any other typical High School.

"Hey Hinata… we have to see the principle so come on," said Naruto interrupting Hinata's rain of thoughts,

Naruto then saw that Hinata had space out in her mind…

"hey are you okay," added Naruto.

"Y-yeah j-just a little n-nervous," stuttered Hinata.

"Don't tell me you have never attended a public school before?" asked Naruto.

"W-well, m-my father n-never w-wanted m-me to g-go t-to school-l," replied Hinata, they stood there is a very awkward silence.

"Well you'll like it," said Naruto, "well… besides the home work, food, and bathrooms… it should be all good" added Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"O-oh o-okay," said Hinata, as they kept on walking towards the principle's office, on their way there Hinata could hear some girls whispering something; then someone actually had the nerve to go over and ask them if they were dating.

They said no and just blushed, when they opened the door the principle was drinking some sake.

"Isn't it too early for you to be drinking Tsuande," smirked Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto," replied the blonde with light soft brown eyes.

"This is Hinata, she is a new student," added Naruto.

"Can Hinata have talk?" asked Tsuande.

"Y-yes ma'am m-my n-name I-is Hinata, j-just H-Hinata," responded Hinata.

"well just Hinata… Shizune will hand you your schedule if you have any questions just come to me or Naruto… but better you go to Naruto then come to me," said Tsuande.

"H-Hai," replied Hinata bowing.

"Well since you are here to early why don't you make your self useful and show her around," said Tsuande.

The two students were off exploring the school,

"All right Hinata, this is the gym, that is the art room, that's where you'll be getting Math, over there you'll be getting science…" said Naruto going on, next thing you know the homeroom bell rung.

"Here you we go lucky you that we have homeroom together," said Naruto giving her his famous fox grin. Causing her to blush. They took a seat next to a young boy with raven hair he folded his hands and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Morning Sasugay," said Naruto nudging the young boy in the back.

"What do you want dobe," argued the young Uchiha.

"Meet my new friend Hinata," said Naruto cheerfully. The raven-haired boy faced Hinata and studied her, his onyx eye looking directly into her lavender eyes.

"G-good m-morning Sasugay-kun," said Hinata politely bowing.

"First off all my name's Sasuke Uchiha… hey, you look familiar for some reason, have we met?" asked Sasuke.

"No I d-don't recall," replied Hinata.

"Don't scare her it's her first day!" said Naruto, when the teacher entered the room everyone took a seat.

"Yo!" said the teacher, he had long titled silver hair, and he covered his whole right side of the face with a mask.

"Morning Kakashi for the first time in your life your actually here on time!" said Naruto shocked.

"Well that's because Tsuande force...I mean we have a new student," said Kakashi noticing Hinata, "well come on up" added Kakashi.

**Great dumping all of the pressure on the new student- thought Hinata** walking up to the front of the classroom.

"Well introduce yourself," said Kakashi taking out a small red book read, Icha, Icha Paradise.

"M-my n-name I-is H-Hinata," said the indigo haired girl.

"WHY DON"T YOU HAVE A LAST NAME?!" shouted some random kid, Hinata stayed quiet.

"Well since she has nothing else to say, please take a seat and do whatever the hell you kids want," said Kakashi, he was also the English teacher so they had about an hour with him.

"How do you like the school?" asked Naruto.

"I-It's o-okay," responded Hinata, her heart was still beating fast.

"Good to know, just so you know Kakashi-sensei never really teaches," said Naruto.

"All he really does is read that perverted book," added Sasuke emotionless.

"And he makes noises," joked Naruto receiving a punch to the face.

"Anyways you should be careful, some boys are perverts, while others are like Naruto… their stupid," said Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BAKA?!" shouted Naruto, as the two boys continued to argue and threaten to beat each other to a plump, their was an aura of death stares aimed at Hinata, making her anime sweat.

"Hinata-Chan are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes," replied Hinata sinking low in her seat.

"Doesn't look like it," added Sasuke still without emotion.

-Next Class-

"You have math B with Shikamaru, and Sakura-chan," pointed out Naruto.

"W-who I-is Shikamaru a-and Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Their good people, Shikamaru is a lazy dumbass, who's the smartest person in the world," replied Sasuke.

"While Sakura-chan is one of the cutest girl's in school, with this awesome pink hair and matching green eyes," added Naruto dreamily.

"S-so y-you like Sakura-chan," replied Hinata a little excited but for some reason upset.

"She has turned him down 15 times, and he is still at it," stated Sasuke, "well go on to Math B," added Sasuke.

As Hinata entered the classroom she saw a tall man, and he was smoking a cigarette bar, he had black short spiky hair, with deep brown eyes.

"So you must be Hinata, my name is Asuma, why don't you introduce yourself," suggested Asuma.

"H-hai," replied Hinata, he lead her to the front of the room, while they waited for everyone to enter, she saw a girl with pink hair, "Ano….a-are y-you Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, have we meet?" asked Sakura.

**Wow she's pretty; no wonder Naruto-kun likes her- thought Hinata.**

"N-no I'm n-new, N-Naruto, and S-Sasuke, t-told me a-about you," responded Hinata.

"Sasuke talks about me in a good way or a bad way?" asked Sakura disparate.

"I-it was N-Naruto-kun w-who w-was t-talking a-about y-you in a good w-way," replied Hinata, "Sasuke mentioned Shikamaru," added Hinata.

"Oh," replied Sakura disappointed.

"All right Sakura take a seat," said Asuma.

After Math B, Hinata met some new friends: Sakura and Shikamaru.

-After School-

"Hey Hinata-chan we have to go," said Naruto taking her hand, they were soft but strong. She got on the bike stood there and held on tight to Naruto, when Sasuke appeared in his lightening blue bike.

"Race you home," smirked Sasuke.

"Your on!" shouted Naruto, "Hold on tight!"

"O-okay," replied Hinata, this was a repeat of today's morning, except they went faster, whoever got in the way was a goner. They reached Jirayia's place, both boys were covered in sweat since they went up a hill

_**(A/N: I hate going up hills especially on a bike!)**_

Hinata fell to her knees.

"Finally we stopped," she shouted.

"Was I going to fast?" Asked Naruto.

"A bite," replied Hinata.

"See you tomorrow dobe and Hinata," said Sasuke riding off.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," said Naruto watching Hinata standing up, but still a little shaky, when she was about to fall Naruto caught her, their faces were only inches away.

"AW isn't that sweet Naruto and Hinata, sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G," smirked Jiraiya making kissing sounds. Naruto started chasing Jiraiya around the house.

"COME HERE YOU PERVER!" shouted Naruto.

"HAHAHA you're so sensitive to this stuff!" shouted Jiraiya laughing his ass off.

_**So another day at this house will Hinata get use to it? Stay tune until next time on HighSchool Life!**_

_**All right another chapter down, please review and also I recommend "Naruto's Day of Reckoning". Created by Jesse.**_

_**Jesse: Hey Jesse here reminding you to review and comment… also tune in later for Chapter III, and remember when two great minds work together we will take the world by storm**_

_**Created by: NaruHinaforever**_

_**Edited by: Jesse Briceno**_

**Now for the thanks:**

**Those who Story Alert:**

_**Paladin-kriss**_

_**Heloo**_

_**Lostheart626 **_

**For Favorite Story:**

_**Inusfuzzysayian**_

Paladin-kriss 

_**Deadly Desire **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_Recap:_

"_AW isn't that sweet Naruto and Hinata, sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G," smirked Jiraiya making kissing sounds. Naruto started chasing Jiraiya around the house. _

"_COME HERE YOU PERVER!" shouted Naruto. _

"_HAHAHA you're so sensitive to this stuff!" shouted Jiraiya laughing his ass off._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dinner time-

"Hey, I have something important to say," announced Jiraiya.

"What is it?" asked Naruto still sulking.

"I am going on a meeting that will last a whole month," responded Jiraiya taking a sushi-roll.

"What kind of meeting?" asked Hinata

"Well He owns a company that supports the Hyuga Corp, so it might have something to do with that or spying on women… either one" replied Naruto taking a surviving of rice.

For Hinata just hearing the name Hyuga makes her think.

**I wonder how Hinabi is- thought Hinata.**

"Hey Hinata whoo-hoo you there?" asked Naruto shaking his hand in front of her face. When she snapped to reality she started blushing.

"Oh… I'm okay I was just thinking," replied Hinata.

"Well I better get a good nights sleep so we can wake up early, so let's go over the ground rules while I'm gone:

1st you can't have parties without me being here, got that Naruto

2nd you can't have any fun nights, meaning no sex"

"You sick pervert, what make you think I'm like you" mumbled Naruto glaring at Jiraiya, while Hinata blushed.

-After Dinner-

"Well I'd better go ahead and take a nice long bath," said Jiraiya stretching his arms out in front of him.

Naruto and Hinata were left to do their homework on the table.

"Hinata how do you do this math stuff?" asked Naruto chewing on his pencil.

"Oh that's easy," replied Hinata.

Basically the whole night was like that, they were studying when Hinata finished she fell asleep waiting for Naruto. When he was finally finished he lifted her up bridal style and took her back to his room.

**She's so cute when she's asleep- thought Naruto. **

He placed her gently on his bed, she started to stretch out her arms, and she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down.

**Shit what is she doing? –Thought Naruto blushing. **

She started mumbling something's, "D-dad, w-why?" was all Naruto heard, he couldn't help but feel bad for her, and do to the fact that Hinata isn't going to let go. He was forced to sleep besides her. One of the maids known as Chi came in the room. She was about Hinata's height and age; she had long blonde hair that reached her ankles. With lost orange eyes, she was beautiful and Jiraiya saved her when she lost her memory and home.

"Naruto you and Hinata left your stuff downstairs should I bring it up?" asked the golden haired girl.

"Sure, you can leave it right there," replied Naruto pointing to the desk.

"Hai," replied Chi.

When Chi brought up his stuff and Hinata's she left the room giggling.

**What was that all about? –Thought Naruto. **

"Naruto-kun," mumbled Hinata blushing.

I wonder what she's dreaming about? –Thought Naruto 

-The Next Day-

Hinata woke up screaming as she faced the now awake blue-eyed boy.

"What happened?" asked Naruto half asleep; "Come here cutie" replied Naruto hugging Hinata he was still asleep. When Hinata fainted Naruto then woke up with a loud thud when he saw Hinata hit the floor hard.

"Hinata! Hinata! What happened?" asked Naruto. He saw her smiling and blushing like if she was just in heaven.

"Ano Naruto-kun," said Hinata waking up, face to face with Naruto and thus she fainted again.

When she finally woke up Naruto was fully dressed for school.

"EH? What time is it?" asked Hinata.

"7:45" replied Naruto.

"WHAT?!" shouted Hinata running to the bathroom. When she was full dressed it was 7:55. She held on tight to Naruto, and prayed that she won't faint again. Because this time Naruto went triple the speed then last time when he raced Sasuke; they made it just in time for school.

**(A/N: Most school's start at 8 I don't if in Japan they start school at 8, but I choose that time)**

Hinata was shaking when Naruto stopped almost crashing into Sasuke.

"SHIT UZUAMKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasu-gay," replied Naruto laughing getting death glares from fan girls that passed by.

"Hinata you have a piece of twig stuck to your hair," said Sasuke pointing to Hinata's messed up hair.

"Oh thank you," replied Hinata fixing her hair when Sakura came up to her.

"Oh my GOD what happened to you?" asked Sakura noticing Hinata's messed up hair.

"That would be my fault, my bad," apologized Naruto locking up his bike.

"Come on Hinata let's go inside so we can fix you up," said Sakura ignoring Naruto, she grabbed Hinata's arm and forced her into the school.

"What's up with her?" asked Naruto.

"Girls… no man understands them, and if a man did understand them he would be a god" replied Sasuke.

-English class-

Hinata sat next to Naruto who was on her left and Sasuke who was next to her on the right. The teacher still hasn't arrived.

"So Hinata what does it feel like to start a new school?" asked Sasuke.

"It's okay," replied Hinata fake smiling at him.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework," said Naruto changing the subject.

"No problem just as long as you understand the work," replied Hinata blushing a light shade of pink.

-Three-fourths of the class later-

"Sorry I'm late class, I was…" said the sliver haired man that entered the room.

"NO EXCUSES!" shouted the class.

-When the bell rang-

Sakura took Hinata by the hand and lead her to Math B.

-After Math B-

"Hinata!" shouted a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Ino-Pig why are you shouting," complained Sakura.

"No one's talking to you billboard brow," shot Ino placing her hands on her hips and fixing her eyes on Sakura.

"Shouldn't we hurry to Art?" asked Hinata when a familiar face passed her.

"Yo Hinata you okay? You were in a trance there for a sec," said Ino waving her hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Huh? No it was nothing," replied Hinata.

"Well come on we have art together, see ya billboard brow," said Ino taking Hinata's elbow and running to Art.

"YOU PIG!" shouted Sakura shaking a fist.

-In art-

Ino and Hinata sat together as they saw Kurenai handing out art notebooks that they just received.

"All right class draw anything that you see in your mind, whatever your thinking about let it out in your art work," said the red-eyed teacher. Everyone followed instructions and they were allowed to talk to their partner's only if they completed their task.

"So Hinata anyone you like so far?" asked Ino trying to draw a garden.

"Everyone's been nice," replied Hinata focusing on her work.

"Not like that, I mean any boys?" asked Ino smirking at Hinata's reaction. She was blushing but looked stern.

"No, not yet," replied Hinata holding her charcoal steady.

"Aw well it seems like you've been hanging around Naruto a lot and even ride his bike with him," said Ino giggling.

Before Hinata could say anything Kurenai took a peek at her drawing and it was amazing.

"Hinata who is this person?" asked Kurenai taking the notebook and studying the picture.

"It's just my old friend," replied Hinata blushing at all of the attention she received from the class.

When the Kurenai gave her back the notebook Ino snatched it and looked at the picture.

"And I thought you said you didn't like any boy, he's cute b-but he doesn't look like my type," said Ino studying the picture.

"That's my cousin," replied Hinata giggling.

"Oh, so what happened you don't live with him?" asked Ino.

"No, at least not anymore," replied Hinata with half a smile.

"Oh," replied Ino.

"He's name is Neji," added Hinata.

"Neji, where have I heard that name?" asked Ino thinking about it when the bell rang.

"All right class you leave your notebooks up front and go on to your next class," said Kurenai

-Lunch-

"Hey Hinata," shouted Sakura pointing at a seat next to her. Hinata walked over with her bento.

"Hi Sakura-chan,"

"So how was class, Ino told me you can draw," said Sakura opening up her bento to find someone's thought of a joke, to steal her food. She quickly got on top of a chair and shouted, "WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY LUNCH!"

"Ano Sakura-Chan you can have some of mine," said Hinata quietly.

Sakura took a seat and glared at the people and shared lunched with Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," said Sakura bowing.

"No problem," said Hinata when Naruto took a seat next to her and Sasuke next to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," said Sakura blushing.

"Hey Sakura-chan," greeted Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto," replied Sakura annoyed.

There was a strong awkward silence.

-After School-

"So how do you get home?" asked Sakura.

"With Naruto-kun he should be outside waiting for me so he can race Sasuke," replied Hinata.

"HINATA HURRY UP I GOTTA BEAT SASUKE AGAIN!" shouted Naruto.

"Can I go to your house?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I should ask Naruto," replied Hinata stepping outside.

"Why?"

"Because I live with him and Jiraiya-sama,"

"Naruto and Jiraiya the pervert!"

"I guess so,"

Naruto was waiting and so was Sasuke.

"Ano Naruto-kun can Sakura-Chan come to our house?" Asked Hinata.

"Sure- sure, Sasuke give her a ride so we can race," replied Naruto.

"Sure… Sakura come on," said Sasuke.

"Oh Sure Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura blushing.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**NaruHina forever: Hey everybody I hope ya like this chapter. I was getting tired of writing and thanks to Jesse the grammar isn't horrible anymore. So let's give Jesse a round of applause clap, clap, clap please review and for my and Jesse's stories.**

**Jesse Briceno: Hey Guys how did you like the story so far, please review and comment… anyways I don't know if it is cool with NaruHinaforever but in the next chapter… exclusively I will give everyone a sneak preview to my next story… Naruto's Reflections… that is the squeal to my hit story Naruto's Day of Reckoning… **

**NaruHinaforever: There's not problem with me, I like his story it's cool ya should give it a try!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Recap:

"Can I go to your house?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I should ask Naruto," replied Hinata stepping outside.

"Why?"

"Because I live with him and Jiraiya-sama,"

"Naruto and Jiraiya the pervert!"

"I guess so,"

Naruto was waiting and so was Sasuke.

"Ano Naruto-kun can Sakura-Chan come to our house?" Asked Hinata.

"Sure- sure, Sasuke give her a ride so we can race," replied Naruto.

"Sure… Sakura come on," said Sasuke.

"Oh Sure Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the managed to reach the finish line (Jirayia's home), Sakura was excited and Hinata was at the edge of throwing up.

"Is it that bad?" asked Naruto helping Hinata up to her feet.

"A little, but I-in time I-I will get use to it," replied Hinata, Sakura was excited and Sasuke rode of.

"So Sakura-chan Jiraiya isn't here but he left me in charge and you can stay for as long as you want," said Naruto blushing.

"Where's your room Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have a room I share it with Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"YOU WHAT? Has he tried anything on you? Has he sexually harassed you?" question Sakura.

"No," replied Hinata a little scared.

"Good and if he touches you in anyway just tell me, Kay,"

"Yes," said Hinata.

When Naruto entered he followed the two high school girls into his room.

"So where's the other bed?" asked Sakura studying the midnight blue room.

"There's only one," replied Naruto picking some of his junk from the night desk.

"One bed," mumbled Sakura, "do you two sleep together?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but nothing happens, we keep our distance," replied Hinata.

"You sure Naruto?" asked Sakura glaring at Naruto when he faced the two teens.

"Yeah," replied Naruto blushing.

"Then it's settled I'll sleep over, since my parents went to the big special meeting," decided Sakura.

"Your what?" asked Naruto and Hinata at the same time.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama Jiraiya-sama is calling you," said Chi.

"Oh let me go see what the perv is up to," stated Naruto getting out of the room. When Naruto was out of sight.

"So Hinata do you like Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"No," blurted Hinata blushing as red as a fresh red apple.

"Sure about that?" asked Sakura, giggling at Hinata's blush.

"No, I don't know," confused Hinata.

"Cause it you two look so cute, and plus he needs a quiet girl to teach him how to behave and I know that you can!" explained Sakura.

"Ano…Sakura-chan do you want to borrow some of my dresses…I don't have a lot but you can borrow some," afford Hinata.

"Nah, I brought my own stuff," Said Sakura taking out a bag from her book-bag.

"So you already knew that you were staying," said Hinata.

"Plus you have big boobs, those dresses wouldn't fit me, you're what a size E," stated Sakura, making Hinata blush.

"They're not that big and so what if they are an E," mumbled Hinata blushing. When Naruto fainted right at the door, he had overheard their conversation.

"Wow he is a perv," stated Sakura lifting up Naruto's body by the collar.

"This is so embarrassing," shouted Hinata hugging herself. Sakura tossed Naruto like a rag doll on the bed.

"Let's go take a bathe," said Sakura taking out a lemon green towel.

"Sure," agreed Hinata taking her lavender towel, she stared at Naruto to make sure that he was still alive, she accidentally tripped and landed right on top of Naruto when he opened up his eyes the first thing he saw were Hinata's huge boobs. Both of the turned scarlet red, and faced the other direction.

"Gomen Naruto-kun," apologized Hinata, when Sakura came in the room and saw both of the teens blushing.

"Come on Hinata let's go take a bathe," said Sakura calling from the edge of the door.

"Coming," replied Hinata taking her towel and she ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Wait Hinata-chan," called Naruto running after her when he heard two girls talking in the bathroom.

"You know my favorite song is called, 'Parade'," said Hinata.

"Really! I heard of that song, it's so cute, sad and romantic," replied Sakura taking out her ipod. He was a red ipod and the room was quiet that you can hear the song. Sakura started singing along to it.

'Kaze ga fuite itai kienai omoi 

_Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nido to nai nido to nai suteru nante baka mitai'_

Then Hinata joined in and sang:

'Kitto sore wa owarani, Kitto sore wa owarani' 

Sakura and Hinata:

'Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare 

_Juuoumujin kakete te no tsukamu sekai_

_Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite_

_Hitori no pareedo ga ugokidasu_

_Bouken Kichijitsu Shinpaku Joushou Meian Souguu Seimei Souai_

Hinata started singing:

'Moshimo itte shimau nara anata no kami wo 

_Kaide suttee motto yose au kotoba _

_Wakaranai, wakaranai uwabe dake ja wakaranai_

_Dakara motto fukaku shitai shitai_

Sakura and Hinata:

'_Nante yume mitai, Nante yume mitai,'_

Sakura sang:

'_Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare_

_Juuoumujin kakete meguriau kiseki_

_Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite _

_Futatsu no pareedo ga yozora ni tokete_

Hinata sang:

'_Daremo ga motte iru poketto ni shizumeta yoru ga aru_

_Soitsu wo tomosu you ni te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito_

_Mitsukerareta nara ii anata no keshiki to onaji mono_

Both Sakura and Hinata sang:

'_Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare_

_Juuoumujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai_

_Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite_

_Mikansei no pareedo de dokomademo_

_-after instrument part-_

'Bouken Kichijitsu Shinpaku Joushou Meian Souguu Seimei Souai' 

"For a quiet person you can sing," said Sakura clapping.

"No we were great!" said Hinata sinking in the tub; Naruto outside the door was trapped in a gaze.

Sakura and Hinata can sure sing… but that Hinata is amazing….. wait did I say Hinata was amazing? –Thought Naruto.

Chi opened the door wide open revealing Naruto standing there and Hinata and Sakura shocked.

"EEEKKK!" shouted Hinata fainting.

"Huh?! Hinata wake up not in the tub," shouted Sakura shaking Hinata to wake up. Sakura had stood up holding Hinata by the hand. Naruto faced the other direction and told Chi to help.

"Chi?" asked the maid.

"Yeah go ahead and help!" said Naruto running towards the roof.

When Hinata was save in the warm bed, Naruto came downstairs while Sakura helped out in the kitchen.

"Hinata are you awake?" asked Naruto entering his room.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Hinata blushing lightly when she remembered how Naruto saw her naked.

She took the covers off and thank goodness that Chi and Sakura changed her.

"I wanted to apologize you must think that I'm a huge pervert," said Naruto bowing. Hinata walked up to him, "it's okay," replied Hinata placing her soft gentle hands on his whisker cheeks. It looked like they were about to kiss when the lights went out.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

_**NaruHinaforever: Oh cliffhanger. Well tell me what you guys think about this chapter. And by the way the song Parade is Naruto's 15**__**th**__** ending. The video shows when everyone was in these dog custom and they changed it later in to one that showed Sakura laying on the bed dreaming about these green leafs. It's cute, and I really like it, I even downloaded the song. **_

_**Jesse: Well we hope you liked this chapter and tune in next time for chapter v… now as promised here is the sneak preview for Naruto's Reflections**_

"Naruto… you might have killed Pein, but there was one more person you failed to kill during that battle… some one even more powerful then Pein himself… this person was trained by Jiraiya himself… he is said to have the eyes of a god and the is also called the chosen one… his name is Pain and he is Pein's twin brother" stated ???

"I don't care what, or who he is… I will rip out off his fucking balls and make him eat them… you don't attack my friends and family and expect to get away with it" stated Naruto

"Naruto… if you use the full power of your demon chakra all at once then you will surely die… and if you die then others gods and Pain would have won this fight" replied ???

"I don't care anymore he killed ???, I will show him what a monster is really like" said Naruto

"You are a fucking fool, don't you listen without Enix at least to help you then there is no way you can win this fight… please think before you just out there and get yourself killed" stated ???

"Fuck you… I am going to kill him now and there is no one that can stop me and after I kill him then I will finally destroy the gods once and for all" replied Naruto

END OF PREVIEW

_**Thanks for:**_

_**Favorite Story: **_

_**Hinataloraine**_

_**Cloudlily1990**_

_**Anime romance fantic**_

_**HinataloverXD**_

_**Elite 023**_

_**Lostheart626**_

_**Draven234**_

_**Boby09**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**Hinataloraine**_

_**Crow murder**_

_**Cloudlily1990**_

_**Krillin Fan**_

_**Silbar**_

_**VioletMoon14**_

_**Sayuki Horozuki**_

_**Naruchigo**_

_**THE HEE-HO KING**_

_**Boby09**_

_**Ja Nea **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_Recap:_

"_Huh?! Hinata wake up not in the tub," shouted Sakura shaking Hinata to wake up. Sakura had stood up holding Hinata by the hand. Naruto faced the other direction and told Chi to help. _

"_Chi?" asked the maid. _

"_Yeah go ahead and help!" said Naruto running towards the roof. _

_When Hinata was save in the warm bed, Naruto came downstairs while Sakura helped out in the kitchen. _

"_Hinata are you awake?" asked Naruto entering his room. _

"_Huh? What happened?" asked Hinata blushing lightly when she remembered how Naruto saw her naked. _

_She took the covers off and thank goodness that Chi and Sakura changed her. _

"_I wanted to apologize you must think that I'm a huge pervert," said Naruto bowing. Hinata walked up to him, "it's okay," replied Hinata placing her soft gentle hands on his whisker cheeks. It looked like they were about to kiss when the lights went out._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata embraced Naruto with a hug, and let go, he felt her body on his and she was shaking a little. When they went downstairs, Naruto was the only man so all the girls begged him to go to the basement.

"All right, all right," stated Naruto holding a flashlight and a tool kit.

"Good luck," said one of the maids. When Naruto went downstairs all of the girls started to scream because the one of the door opened and shut. Naruto was trapped in the basement.

"Shit," cursed Naruto but the lights came back on. When he went to the door to open it he couldn't, "Hey can someone open the door. Not realizing that the girls were taken hostage from a group of male thief's, who were also perverts. One said, "I like the girl with the pink hair," and another said, "The one with blue hair has huge boobs"

"S-Sakura what should we do?" asked Hinata.

"Run or fight which one should we do?" asked Chi.

"Fight," replied Sakura but before she could do anything one of them heard her and pinned her down.

"What do you think your going to do little girl," said the one with the black hoodie and matching baggy pants.

"Teme," replied Sakura

"I like that one," replied the boy with the hoodie he pointed at Hinata, "someone take this one,"

"I'll do it," stated the one with a black ski mask, he grabbed Sakura and took her to a room. The one with a black hoodie took Hinata.

"AHHH!" shouted Hinata.

"Stop squirming," replied the man.

"Hinata? What's going on upstairs?" asked Naruto trying to break down the door.

"So there's a guy here," said one of the men who had on a mask, "I'll take care of him!"

"Have fun will save you a girl," replied another one of the criminals. He picked up Chi.

-With Sakura-

"You fucking bastard," cursed Sakura who was tied up.

"Girls like you turn me on," replied the criminal.

"You better be careful or I might just have to fight you," stated Sakura glaring at the man who tied her arms up to the bed frame and the bottom of the bed to. He let his arm wonder up and down her legs, and body. "Ass hole!" shouted Sakura trying to cut threw the rope.

"No use for that," replied the criminal, trying to kiss her, but ending up getting head butted by her instead.

"Humph you pervert," shouted Sakura.

-Meanwhile with Hinata-

"Come here princess," replied the man with the hoodie he placed her on the bed. But she kept on moving back until she hit the frame, "two hours is all your ganna need,"

"Stay away from me," shouted Hinata trembling.

"Let me guess a first timer, I'll go nice and easy on you," replied the boy with a hoodie.

"No!" shouted Hinata. The boy pinned her down and started to kiss her neck. Ripping open her dress, like paper showing that for his age his strong. "No please," begged Hinata.

"The more you say no the more I'll do it," replied the boy removing his hoodie. Revealing light brown spiky hair he was cute, and when he opened his violet eyes that watched her stare at him. He had a perfect face, perfect nose, perfect mouth.

"W-why are you doing this?" asked Hinata

"Because your body is the one that I'm looking for," replied the boy.

"Pervert," stated Hinata. Watching his hands wonder down her broken dress, and threw her bra, she slapped his hand away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, she tried to slap him with the other hand but he pinned it down, "Don't resist," said the boy.

"Stop please," plead Hinata tears rolling down her cheek he licked her cheeks and tasted the salty tears.

"So your heart belongs to another," said the boy.

"Please," was all Hinata said crying, he got up off of her and handed her a tissue. He watched her cry when she finished she stared at the boy and wondered why didn't he finish.

"Don't think I'm going soft or anything, it's just that you remind me of another girl I loved…but she belonged to another man," stated the boy, he watched Hinata try to cover herself up, when she saw Sakura enter holding the boy that was harassing her by the collar in one hand.

"So did he make his move yet?" asked Sakura twitching.

"Chill little girl, I didn't touch her but I stole a kiss from her," replied the boy as he winked at Hinata, which made her blush. But at the same time she glares at him. "Her first kiss from the looks of it," added the boy.

"So kid what's your name?" asked Sakura.

"I'm known as Bouken which means Adventures," replied the boy, he wasn't buff but he was strong.

"So if I see your face around Hinata I'm going to kill you," stated Sakura letting the sleepy body fall on the floor.

"Will see about that," replied Bouken, before he left he went up to Hinata and took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Naruto charged into the room to find one of the criminals knocked out and Hinata half naked and Sakura tying up the man. Chi had entered behind her dress was also ripped but not like Hinata.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we are but one escaped," replied Sakura

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes," replied Hinata getting up he saw a huge red mark on her neck.

"Did he try anything?" asked Naruto noticing the red mark.

"…."

"Well talk about this later," stated Naruto with concern. He immediately went to Sakura to check if she was okay.

"Come miss Hinata let's get you changed," said Chi taking Hinata away from the scene as she saw Naruto flirt with Sakura. Her heart hurts, it was breaking little by little. Chi lead her to a room it was Chi's room.

"Chi did you ever like someone?" asked Hinata.

"I think I did, but all I remember was violet eyes," responded Chi taking out a dress.

"Violet eyes?" asked Hinata almost choking.

"Yes, why did you see anyone with violet eyes?" asked Chi handing Hinata a maids dress.

"No," replied Hinata not knowing how to break it to her, that she was almost raped by a man with violet eyes.

"Well it looks like your breast are a little bigger than mine," stated Chi noticing how the maid's outfit was a little tight on the chest. It was a white with black dress, a cute white ribbon on the waist and a white apron rolling down the black skirt that reached about her lower thigh. The socks reached her knees and the shoes were black school shoes. The upper parts reached her breast but were hidden with a black smooth cloth. She completed the outfit with the black maid's hat thing. Chi was also dressed like her, but Chi had different colored eyes, and hair.

"We could be like sisters," stated Chi giggling.

"Yeah," replied Hinata also giggling, both girls went up stairs to see Sakura bored and Naruto facing the wall when he saw Hinata he had a nosebleed. Which cause Hinata to blush.

"Would you like anything for dinner?" asked Chi.

"R-ramen," stuttered Naruto.

"What a-about you Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"The same," replied Sakura enjoying the fact that Naruto was blushing and nose bleeding.

Hinata and Chi disappeared into the kitchen leaving Naruto speech less.

-Dinner time-

Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Hinata and Chi to take out the Ramen. Chi had set the ramen in the middle so everyone can serve themselves. Hinata accidentally tripped, well more like Sakura tripped her and she landed right on Naruto the only thing he saw was big breast.

"Gomen Naruto-kun," apologized Hinata standing up and hoping that she can melt away into nothing.

"I-it's okay," stuttered Naruto.

Hinata was forced to sit next to Naruto; there was an awkward feeling between the two of them.

"Hey Chi I wanted you to show me your room," said Sakura.

"Sure come this way," replied Chi. when the two girls were out of the room Naruto and Hinata were left alone.

"Hinata are you sure that the man didn't harm you?" asked Naruto serious.

"He only…"

"He only what?"

She showed him the red mark, "and he kissed me, he stole my first kiss," mentioned Hinata pissed.

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**NaruHinaforever: Hey everyone that's another chapter, I hope you liked my little scene there with the almost rapped part. I guess rapping scenes adds more drama to the story. Hehehehe tell next time.**

**Jesse: Its me here telling you to tune in later for chapter six and to also check out sudden love and sudden love 2, also to check out my new story "Waiting for Naruto" which is out now! Also when two great minds work together we will take the world by storm…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_Hinata accidentally tripped, well more like Sakura tripped her and she landed right on Naruto the only thing he saw was big breast. _

"_Gomen Naruto-kun," apologized Hinata standing up and hoping that she can melt away into nothing. _

"_I-it's okay," stuttered Naruto. _

_Hinata was forced to sit next to Naruto; there was an awkward feeling between the two of them._

"_Hey Chi I wanted you to show me your room," said Sakura. _

"_Sure come this way," replied Chi. when the two girls were out of the room Naruto and Hinata were left alone. _

"_Hinata are you sure that the man didn't harm you?" asked Naruto serious. _

"_He only…" _

"_He only what?" _

_She showed him the red mark, "and he kissed me, he stole my first kiss," mentioned Hinata pissed. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura and Chi came downstairs she found Hinata crying and Naruto sitting they're trying to comfort her. Sakura ran downstairs and punched Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" shouted Sakura while Chi took Hinata out of the room.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Chi.

"Yes," sniffed Hinata.

"Why don't you go to bed, I'm sure after a good nights sleep you'll feel better," said Chi.

"H-hai," replied Hinata walking up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan all I asked her was about that red mark on her neck that's all," said Naruto.

"Red mark?"

"Yeah she has a big red mark on her neck," replied Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto," said Sakura scratching the back of her head. She headed for the stairs. Naruto and Chi were left alone.

"Naruto-sama, what happened to Hinata-chan?" asked Chi.

"I don't really know for myself," replied Naruto.

-Meanwhile with Sakura and Hinata-

"Okay Hinata what's this about a red mark on your neck?" asked Sakura rising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" asked Hinata trying to lie but failed.

"Right let's see that neck of yours," stated Sakura pulling on Hinata's collar to reveal two big red marks. "Oh that bastard," growled Sakura commonly.

"Gomen, for not telling you," apologized Hinata facing Sakura.

"Don't worry it's that boy who is going to be sorry," said Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry maybe if you explain it to Naruto he will help," replied Sakura smirking, "In fact this is a perfect chance to get Naruto to seduce you," added Sakura. Causing Hinata to blush madly.

"S-Sakura-c-chan!" shouted Hinata red as a tomato.

(_**A/N: I watched one of the Naruto episode I believe number 3 in Japanese and the subtitle said that Sakura wanted to seduce Sasuke,)**_

"What why don't you right now go and shove those big boobs of yours into his face again, and let him do it," said Sakura.

"I-I can't d-do t-that," replied Hinata covering her face.

"Aw your to innocent," stated Sakura pouting, "at least go ahead and give him a hug,"

"Why?"

"Tell him it was because he was worried about you,"

"I-I'll try,"

When Hinata went downstairs she found Naruto stacking cards trying to make a tower, he was half way done.

"N-Naruto-kun," called Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata…I wanted to ask you something," said Naruto placing the last card on the tower and he faced Hinata. But before he would say anything she hugged him. "H-Hinata-chan?" said Naruto relaxed.

"Arigatou," said Hinata into his ear.

"For what?" asked Naruto.

"For being worried about me-e," replied Hinata letting go of Naruto, she sat next to him.

"Sure…b-but why don't you t-tell me w-what h-happened?" asked Naruto nervous.

"This boy n-named Bouken f-from those criminals attacked me," said Hinata lowering her gaze to her fingers. "He ripped my dress, he forcefully kissed me and said he was only interested in my body," added Hinata when she heard Naruto punch the table sending all of the cards down.

"I wasn't there to defend you that bastard," growled Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata in a hush tone.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" shouted Naruto when he felt Hinata's soft hand on his tense shoulder he calmed down and took hold of her hand.

**Naruto-kun is holding my hand- thought Hinata feeling dizzy. **

"Hinata-chan if any boy does that to you again just tell me," said Naruto lowering his eyes. Hinata bind down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Causing Naruto and Hinata to equally blush. She let go and ran upstairs; she was one of the fastest girls.

"Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto placing his hand on the spot that she kissed him on.

OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST KISSED NARUTO-KUN ON THE CHEEK- thought Hinata her brain was overloading.

"Hinata what happened your bright red," said Sakura setting up the bed, "Did Naruto try to seduce you?"

"What is it with you and the seduce thing," said Hinata hiding under the sheets.

"Did you kiss him?"

"On the cheek," said Hinata causing Sakura to squeal.

"Oh my God you did! I'm so proud of you!" stated Sakura hugging Hinata.

"Is everything all right?" asked Chi entering the room.

"Hai," replied Hinata.

"Guess what Chi, Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek," shouted Sakura.

"Are you serious good job Hinata-chan," stated Chi smiling.

Hinata was turning red when they heard the door from downstairs. Someone was knocking the door.

"Chi, someone must be at the door," stated Chi.

When they heard boys run upstairs and slam open the door. One of the boys had a video game system, it looked like an X-box 360, and the other boy had stacks of video games, and on the top was Halo 3.

"Whose ganna die first," said Sakura with her voice murder voice. They all ran out of the room and started questioning Naruto.

"Uzumaki what the hell are girls doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you having a three-some?" asked Kiba.

"WHAT?!!!" shouted Naruto bright red, everyone was laughing at. "NO"

"Right," said Kiba.

"I'm serious," replied Naruto.

"Naruto-sama does your guests want something to drink?" asked Chi fixing her skirt.

"Sure," replied all of the men in the room.

"Perverts," grumbled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why are they here?" asked Hinata hiding behind Sakura.

"Oh I forgot that every weekend these freeloaders come over for video games," replied Naruto.

"Freeloaders?" asked the teens except Sasuke.

"Yeah freeloaders," replied Naruto.

"Hinata-chan why don't you help me in the kitchen," asked Chi.

-_**End of Chapter 6-**_

_**NaruHinaforever: I am sooo sorry everyone, I hate High School; so many essays, projects, etc. But I finally finished a new chapter. So stay tune until next time; because our little girls are going to have one hell of time with the boys. Also Jesse wrote a new story called, "Naruto's Reflection" as you all know he is one hell of a writer. Oh by the way I added a picture that I drew for another story that I wrote. Please check it out and tell me what do you think. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

_Recap:_

"_Naruto-kun why are they here?" asked Hinata hiding behind Sakura. _

"_Oh I forgot that every weekend these freeloaders come over for video games," replied Naruto. _

"_Freeloaders?" asked the teens except Sasuke. _

"_Yeah freeloaders," replied Naruto. _

"_Hinata-chan why don't you help me in the kitchen," asked Chi._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto how did you get all of these girls here you player," smirked Kiba.

"You guys are all perverts," said Naruto.

All of the boys are laughing at Naruto.

"No seriously, what are these girls doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Well as you know Chi is the maid… also Hinata is here because Jiryia brought her here, and Sakura's here because Hinata asked if she can sleep over," explained Naruto.

"Oh… my bad Naruto," apologized Kiba.

"So how's about some video games?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hey when are the girls coming over with the snacks?" asked Choji finishing a bag of chips.

"I don't know, but I'll go check," said Kiba smirking.

"And you call me perverted," stated Naruto contacting the XBOX 360 to the T.V.

"Dobe," mumbled Kiba entering the kitchen.

"Oh Kiba the snacks are almost ready were just surviving the soda," said Sakura.

"I'll go take the Chips and little cakes outside," said Hinata taking the two plates full of cakes.

"Oh here let me help," offered Kiba.

"Ano, Arigatou Kiba-kun," said Hinata.

"Sure anytime," stated Kiba smirking at the girl in front of him.

"Watch out Hinata Kiba here is one of the biggest perverts in school," said Sakura.

"HEY ARE THE SNACKS ALMOST READY?!" shouted Choji.

"H-hai," replied Hinata running out with the snacks.

"Finally," said Choji dogging down a bowl of potatoes chips.

"Hey let me get some of that," argued Shikamaru.

"Hey me too!" shouted Naruto, all of the chips landed on the floor from all of the pulling that the boys did.

"H-here I'll pick it up," said Hinata bending down on the floor to pick it up, when she looked up all of the boys had a blush on their face. Before she realized at what they were staring at. She ran up stairs.

"Naruto you're so lucky," stated Kiba blushing.

"Shut up," mumbled Naruto.

When Sakura entered the room cracking her knuckles all of the boys stared at her.

"Why did Hinata run?" asked Sakura titling her head to the side and glaring at the boys.

"Sakura-chan s-she j-just ran b-be-because…." Stuttered Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"Ano Sakura-chan maybe I should go ask Hinata-chan," stated Chi.

"Okay while I will get the information I need from these boys," replied Sakura chuckling.

-Meanwhile-

"How much longer until I get home," said Jiraiya, "Maybe I should call home," added the perv when he saw two girls in bikinis he started blushing and said, "maybe later…? HEY LADIES CAN YOU TWO HELP A TRAVLER OUT,"

"Ewl gross is he trying to hit on us," whispered one of the girls.

"Nah he looks strong," replied the other squealing.

-Back to the free loaders-

"So that was it," stated Sakura, "and you guys were nervous that I'd get upset because of that,"

"K-kind o-of," stuttered Naruto.

"HaHa you guys are so funny," replied Sakura acting nice?

"She is attacking to nice," mumbled Naruto to the guys.

"She must be planning something," mumbled Shikamaru.

"So what are you guys keeping from me?" Asked Sakura raising an eyebrow while fake smiling.

"N-nothing," replied the guys together.

"Well if you need me I'll be with Hinata," stated Sakura walking out of the room.

"H-hai," replied Naruto.

-With the girls-

"So are you going to be okay?" asked Chi.

"H-hai I'll just get changed," replied Hinata grabbing her favorite spaghetti sleeved white shirt that. She had on a white skirt that reached her knees and ankle brown boats.

"Aw you look pretty are you trying to impress a boy, like Naruto," said Sakura opening the door.

"S-Sakura," shouted Hinata embarrassed.

"So you do like Naruto!" squealed Sakura and Chi.

"Kind of," replied Hinata blushing as bright as a Christmas tree.

"And from the looks of it you have it bad," stated Sakura, "I'm ganna help you reach love!" added Sakura.

"Eh?!"

"You heard me I'm ganna help,"

"More," added Chi.

"O-okay," replied Hinata closing her eyes and picturing Naruto.

-Meanwhile with the boys-

"Hey Uzumaki what's up with those girls?" asked Sasuke.

Gasp, Emo kid is concern.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"You actually sounded concern," shouted Naruto.

"You usually act kind of Emo," added Shikamaru.

"A-ha," added Choji eating more junk food.

"Well sue me for being concern," replied Sasuke blushing.

"Hey I finished connecting the XBOX 360," said Naruto turning on the T.V and putting it on INPUT 2.

"Yeah now for some Halo 3," shouted Kiba.

"All right but I'm ganna go to the bathroom so have fun," replied Naruto walking up the stairs.

"Or to spy on the girls," smirked Kiba causing Naruto to threw a ball out of no where and hit Kiba on the head.

"Dobe," shouted Naruto pissed.

'Damn free loaders,' thought Naruto, 'But I do wonder how the girls are doing,' 

On his way to the bathroom Naruto knocked on his door.

"Hey Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Oh Naruto come in," said Sakura, and he did as he was told.

"Naruto-sama please take a seat," directed Chi.

"H-hai," replied Naruto.

"So Naruto I just wanted to ask you do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Sakura.

"Ano…where is Hinata?" asked Naruto changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject," shot Sakura.

"O-okay," replied Naruto, "The truth is that I always had a crush on…"

"On who?" Asked Sakura.

"You," replied Naruto blushing lightly, "I've been meaning to tell you in a long time," added Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto but my heart belongs to another," replied Sakura when she saw Hinata run out of the room.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"You really are slow aren't you," replied Sakura, Chi followed her.

-At the roof-

"I knew it I'm just ugly," said Hinata crying.

"Hinata you're not ugly," said a voice.

"Huh? Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"Just wanted to get out of that room for a while," replied Sasuke taking a seat next to Hinata, "what's your real last name?" asked Sasuke.

"I…can't tell you," replied Hinata, "Because I have no last name,"

"But you did, because you look like a Hyuga," stated Sasuke staring at Hinata serious.

"Huh?! H-how did you know?" asked Hinata shocked.

"To tell you the truth I just made it up," replied Sasuke smirking, "You and I are alike,"

"How so?" Asked Hinata.

"We carried the biggest clans on our back, cause I am an Uchiha," replied the raven haired boy.

"I was a failure at everything," said Hinata, "My father just gave me away,"

"Gave you away?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai, he gave me away to Jiraiya-sama," replied Hinata hugging her knees, "He never liked me…ever since mom died I think he blamed me," added the young Hyuga.

"Just like you my father never said 'that's my boy' but your just like Itachi," replied Sasuke.

"You know you are like a big brother someone I can tell my secrets to," said Hinata tears still flowing down her pale cheeks.

"I'm glad to see that someone isn't a fan girl," replied Sasuke, "cause there are a lot of girls like this crazy chick her name is Karin she is the red headed one, she stole my gym clothes and jumped me a lot," added Sasuke listening to Hinata giggle.

"So do you like any girl so far?" asked Hinata.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I was just wondering," replied Hinata.

"Sakura," replied Sasuke blushing.

"Oh you do!"

"Yeah,"

"She likes you too!" said Hinata smiling.

"I know but I just don't know how to tell her," replied Sasuke.

"I'll help you," offered Hinata.

"Thank you little sister," said Sasuke hugging her, "and I'll help you out with Naruto,"

"H-How did you know?" Asked Hinata blushing bright red.

"Cause it obvious Naruto is just slow," replied the Uchiha letting go of the Hyuga.

"Deal," replied Hinata.

_**-End of Chapter 7-**_

_**NaruHinaforever: Oh finally finished the next chapter. I hope you like it, I spend all morning working on it! Oh and you should read Jesse's new story it's also about High School. You should read it! I read it and it was good. Tell next time. **_

_**Jesse Briceno: Wut up guys me here wishing you a happy new year and take care because with out you the reader we are nothing… when two great minds work together, we can take the world by storm… also the story is a high school/Ultimate Fighting Championship story with Naruto in it…**_

_**Now for the Arigatous**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Admiral Sanchez**_

_**Vampire-cutie18**_

_**Jesse Briceno**_

_**Ultimatebishoujo21**_

_**Hirojaguar**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**Favorite Author:**_

_**THE HEE-HO KING**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**Howlingwollf24**_

_**Morisato**_

_**Lil.ramen.lover**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**Author Alert:**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**JA NA XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

_Recap:_

"_Thank you little sister," said Sasuke hugging her, "and I'll help you out with Naruto," _

"_H-How did you know?" Asked Hinata blushing bright red. _

"_Cause it obvious Naruto is just slow," replied the Uchiha letting go of the Hyuga. _

"_Deal," replied Hinata._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Downstairs-

"Sasuke-nii-chan you need to tell Sakura how you feel," said Hinata, "ask her on a date or something,"

"I don't know if I can," replied Sasuke, "I'm not the type of person that is really kind to others,"

"Why don't you practice on me and I will be Sakura-chan," said Hinata.

"Sakura go on a date with me or I'll kill you," stated Sasuke.

"Ano I don't think that you are trying to scare her you just have to say Sakura-chan would you like to go out sometime," replied Hinata.

"I'm just not good at talking to girls," said Sasuke.

"And I am not a girl," said Hinata a little hurt.

"No, No I mean girls without shouting at them or running away," corrected Sasuke.

"Okay well I think she is the girls room," stated Hinata, "Now come on let's go!"

"Okay," said Sasuke gulping.

"Sakura-chan are you there?" asked Hinata knocking on the door when she opened it she saw Sakura on top of Naruto punching him. "A-are w-we interrupting something?" asked Hinata.

"No I was just teaching someone a lesson," replied Sakura fixing her skirt. When she saw Sasuke she blushed.

"Sakura can I speak to you in private?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure," replied Sakura. When the two walked out of the room.

"N-Naruto-kun let me treat your wounds?" asked Hinata taking out a bottle and a soft cotton piece.

"Sure," replied Naruto when he felt Hinata's face close to his as she treated his wound he blushed. It stung so much when she cleaned off the blood. She had her hand way to close to his manhood. (coughdickcough)

"Thank you Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

"Y-your w-welcome," replied Hinata backing of a bite when she heard Sakura squeal she tripped on her own hand and landed on Naruto's chest. "Gomen Naruto-kun,"

"Sure it's okay, but I wonder what happened to Sakura-chan," said Naruto not realizing how much it hurt Hinata's heart to hear him talk about Sakura. Hinata got up and started to clean his room from the mess and she organized the room some more. Chi left leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. Naruto got a few glances of her chest and would blush.

"Come on kid she obviously has a nice ass body give her chance," 

**She does have a nice ass body, she had big…bad thoughts bad thoughts. **

"Ano Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah I'm okay," replied Naruto when his head started hurting. Hinata placed her hand on his forehead. When Naruto snapped his manly urges took control and he pushed Hinata on the bed.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata when she saw his eyes they were the same blue that she knew they were blood lust red. "This isn't like you," she felt his hand on top of hers he captured her lips in his. Hinata's eyes went wide open as she just got her kiss from Naruto. He wondered down to her neck and started kissing it, she then felt his hand wonder to her back he tried to strip her. She pushed him away, "This isn't the same Naruto-kun that I know," said Hinata.

His red eyes stared at Hinata, but he couldn't help it he removed her top. She had no choice but to slap and she started crying when she hit him. His red eyes changed back into blue.

"What? Hinata-chan what was I doing?" asked Naruto when he saw in his hands Hinata's top and he saw Hinata crying. "Don't tell me was I the one who made you cry…Gomen Hinata-chan," shouted Naruto heading out of the room. Hinata put her top back on and ran after Naruto, he noticed that she was chasing him, so he ran into another room. She was cornered about him and she embraced him in a hug.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry I-I didn't know w-what c-came over," stuttered Naruto, "That's why we have to stay as far away as possible," added Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata she pushed her away and saw tears rolling down her cheeks, "please don't do the same thing that my father did," added Hinata running out of the room.

"Father? What did he do?" asked Naruto he started chasing her but was stopped by Sakura.

"Naruto what happened to Hinata?" asked Sakura placing her hand on her hip.

"Nothing," replied Naruto pushing Sakura out of the way.

-At the roof-

"Again I thought I was free from being separated from people," said Hinata.

"Hey little sis don't worry," said Sasuke taking a seat next to her.

"Please all I want to do is disappear," stated Hinata covering her face, "I'm weak pathetic and a sorry excuse for a girl," added Hinata.

"Don't say stuff like that," shouted Sasuke, "Your not weak, or pathetic…what happened to make you think like this?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing," replied Hinata.

"Don't bring up that bull shit cause something happened that made you depressed," shouted Sasuke when he saw Naruto take a seat next to her. She got up and moved further away from him and stared at the sky it was a beautiful afternoon; some Sakura peddles just passed by, it was a beautiful sight.

"Uzumaki what happened to little sis?" asked Sasuke,

"You mean Hinata, I attacked her my other side kicked in and tried to seduce her…so I told her to stay away from me," explained Naruto getting a punch on the head by Sasuke.

"Why the hell did you say that for don't you know that she…"

"That she what?"

"Nothing but you better apologize," demanded Sasuke.

Naruto took a glance at Hinata, she was sad; she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"I should wait until she relaxes," said Naruto.

"I better see a smile on her face when I see her," threaten Sasuke.

"Okay," replied Naruto watching Hinata as her hand rested on the roof rail. She was sad her family hates her and she hates herself because they hate her. Naruto walked up to her and blocked all of her possible escapes.

"Listen Hinata I am sooo sorry if I said something that hurt you," apologized Naruto.

"…"

"I just don't want something like what happened today harm you," defended Naruto.

"…"

"Come on at least talk to me," whined Naruto he took her hand and placed it on his heart, "I am truly sorry for making you cry,"

"I forgive you Naruto-kun, but please don't leave my side," begged Hinata, "Because I l-love you," added Hinata covering her mouth at what she just said.

"Gomen I didn't catch that," stated Naruto when a bird landed on his head, he carried a message. "Stupid bird get off of my head,"

"It's a messenger bird," explained Hinata reaching up for the bird, Naruto was eye to eye with Hinata's chest. His urges were coming back but he fought them, when Hinata got the message the bird rested on her arm.

"It's for you Naruto-kun, it says don't bring anymore friends over and that Sakura-chan should leave so we can take care of the house," said Hinata, "That's strange,"

"Well better kick everyone out," said Naruto stretching.

-At Night-

"Finally every ones out," said Naruto yawning he went to bed forgetting that Hinata shares it with him. He fell asleep. Hinata took her towel and headed for the bathroom, she removed her clothes and folded them neatly and placed them on the sink.

-Moment's later-

"I got to pee," said Naruto waking up and walking towards the only bathroom in that house. He opened the door and went to the toilet. He soon heard the water running and someone's body was dancing in there. It was Hinata and she was singing, a nice light song.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

**Crap Hinata-chan is taking a shower but I can't move and what's this feeling I am having- thought Naruto. **

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide..yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams

I can't move –thought Naruto 

Listen to your heart when his calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder..then the wind

**I wonder why does she want to sing this song? –thought Naruto.**

Listen to your heart when his calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

**She can definitely sing- thought Naruto. **

Hinata opened the curtains to see Naruto's dick get hard and he was looking at her. She covered herself with the curtains and started to blush.

"Ano Hinata-chan you can really sing," said Naruto trying to control his other side.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Also you have a sexy body that I want to rock," said Naruto's other side.

"Excuse me," said Hinata embarrassed.

"I mean your voice is soft," said Naruto, "and I want to make you a women…I mean I want to sing with you,"

"S-sure," replied Hinata when she saw Naruto hid his manhood and leave the bathroom, "I'm ganna sing with Naruto-kun," squealed Hinata.

_**-End of Chapter 8-**_

_**I hope you liked it –NaruHinaforever and happy holidays. **_

_**Jesse Briceno: I hope you all enjoy this story, there have been many people writing high school fics and I wanted to try it for my self… my story is called Konoha High and its about Naruto being the new kid in school, but there is a catch he works for UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship)... happy new years and I hope to you all have a happy holiday…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The sun was raising, and Konha was started to become lively. It was Saturday morning at that meant teens and kids stay asleep until 2 in the afternoon. All except in the Jiraiya residents, where the 4 maids start to work and they are expecting someone new.

"Man why do I have to wake up so early just to greet the newcomer," complained Naruto rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You can just go back to sleep after this," said Chi.

"Hai, Hai," replied Naruto lazily.

"Is Naruto-kun not a morning person?" asked Hinata.

"No," said Chi, "But I know what will wake him up…Naruto-sama I made chicken Ramen just the way you like," said Chi. She saw Naruto stand up straight and turn to her he was smiling.

"Really when is it ready?" asked Naruto like a little child.

"In a few minutes since it is hand made," replied Chi. When the door bell started ringing, Hinata went to go check who it was, when she opened the door it was a little girl she looked like she was 7 or 8. She had short dark purple hair and violet eyes; she was a little shy since she held on to her bunny teddy bear with all her might. She started to blush, and passed Hinata a note and retrieved her hand right away.

"Oh her name is May-Ling and she came from the Tea country that's pretty far," said Hinata she bend down to the girls level and said, "Welcome home May-Ling," the little girl ran up to Hinata and gave her a huge and started crying.

"She must of just left home," stated Naruto who took her stuff and brought inside, "It's tough for some people to leave home and at such a young age," added Naruto.

"May-Ling dear would you like something to eat?" asked Chi, the little girl held on to Hinata and nodded.

"What would you like?" asked Hinata.

"R-ramen," stuttered the purple haired girl.

"She can have mine," said Naruto, "I'll eat later but meanwhile I have to call the perv and figure out where she's going to sleep at," added the Uzumaki.

"Oh we should introduce ourselves," said one of the maids.

"Sure everyone come here and state your name," said Naruto. The 6 maids came and formed a straight horizontal line.

"Hi my name is Chi,"

"Hi my name is Lily," said one with green hair and was just about Chi's height she had light green eyes.

"My name is Okazaki," said the one with black hair and dark eyes she had her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"My name is Emily but just call me Cat, I don't know why but I just like it," said the one with dark brown hair that was tied into two ponytails and matching eyes.

"Hi my name is Karin," said the girl with ruby hair and light brown eyes _**(No this is not the Karin from Naruto just my own imagination) **_

"Hi my name is Chaba," said the one that looked the oldest and her hair was a up to her knees it was a graceful black hair and her eyes were a deep blue.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki care taker of this house when Jiraiya isn't home," said the blonde.

"My name is Hinata and I am new around here as well," said the midnight blue haired girl.

"Well that's everyone why don't you take her to my room until we figure out what we are going to do," said Naruto heading for the telephone.

"Hai, come on May-Ling," said Hinata taking the infants hand and taking her upstairs. When they reached Naruto's room the opened the door to find a huge mess, "Oops I guess I forgot to clean up," said Hinata blushing lightly.

"Miss. H-Hinata w-why are you here?" asked May-Ling stuttering.

"Because I needed a home and I was found and brought here," said Hinata half telling the truth.

"Oh w-where's m-my stuff?" asked May-Ling.

"Oh Naruto-kun must of forgotten it down stairs…why do you want to change?" asked Hinata.

"No, m-my mom and daddy's picture is in there," replied May-Ling, Hinata gave her hug and started crying, "Miss. H-Hinata why are you hugging me?" asked May-Ling.

"Because I want you to know that everything is going to be all right," said Hinata sobbing. The little girl started crying along with Hinata when Naruto came in he saw them cry.

"Why are you two crying?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing," replied Hinata.

"Well until he gets back May-Ling has to sleep with us," said Naruto, "why don't we go downstairs and go eat some breakfast?" asked Naruto.

"Oh can you take May-Ling so I can use the bathroom," said Hinata.

"Sure," replied Naruto scooping up the 7 year old off her feet and put her on his shoulder, she held on tight to his head since she wasn't use to this position.

-Downstairs-

"Where's Hinata?" asked Chi.

"She went to the bathroom," replied Naruto placing May-Ling down on the chair. Cat put a bowl of Ramen and returned on cleaning the living room. May-Ling started to eat the Ramen as if she hasn't eaten in days.

"Whoa, slow down there you'll start choking," stated Naruto looking at the 7 year old eat like him.

Hinata came down and the little girl ran up to Hinata and hugged her legs.

"It looks like May-Ling likes you," said Chaba.

"Why don't we go out to the yard so you can get some fresh air," suggested Hinata.

"Oh that reminds me on Monday May-Ling is going to start grade school in Konha- grade school," said Naruto, "We need to go out and buy her uniform I trust that you girls can do that," added Naruto.

"But your coming with us," replied Chaba.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Cause you're the one who is in charge of all of us," said Chaba.

"Fine, fine when I'm done," mumbled Naruto annoyed since he disliked shopping.

-A few minutes Later-

"Okay to the store," shouted Karin.

"All right is everyone who wanted to come here," said Naruto looking at the 5 maids and the two girls there. "All right let's go," added the Uzumaki.

'**Man this is going to be a long day' thought Naruto.**

-At the mall-

"Okay so remember its 1 o'clock meet me here at 4, got it 4 o'clock," said Naruto looking at his watch.

"HAI," squealed all the maids and ran into their own directions.

"So that leaves us three together to go get her clothes," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Hinata taking May-Ling's hand, "Come on sweetie let's go get your uniform," added Hinata.

"H-Hai," replied the 7 year old. When they reached the kids uniform section Hinata started to look around when she found the school uniform. It was a white top with the sailor tie colored blue, and the matching blue skirt.

"Aw this is so Kawai," squealed Hinata looking around for May-Ling's size. Naruto just stood there watching Hinata pick out the uniform. Then it was shoe-shopping Naruto was about to die with boredom.

"Okay May-Ling we have your complete uniform, but I can't help but feel that something's missing…oh I know how's about a blue ribbon for your beautiful hair," said Hinata.

'**Hinata sure does have that mother quality in her' thought Naruto. **

When they paid for their stuff they still had another hour to burn.

"So Naruto-kun where would you like to go?" asked Hinata. When May-Ling spotted a book store and their was a poster of a manga book called, 'Chobits' May-Ling pulled Hinata and Naruto to the book store and pointed at the poster.

"How's about it Naruto-kun, why don't we look for a book," said Hinata.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt," replied Naruto, walking into the store. They walked up to the manga section and found shelves packed with manga books, for action to humor, from romance to vampire and supernatural. Naruto started looking around while Hinata and May-Ling saw Chobits volume one, Hinata opened the book and blushed at how this book is a little perverted.

"Are you sure May-Ling that you want this book?" asked Hinata.

"Y-yes, the girl looks pretty," smiled May-Ling.

"Aw your just so cute fine, I'll buy you volumes 1-5," said Hinata hugging the young girl.

"Hey are you two done yet I found a pretty interesting book," said Naruto reading a manga called, 'Bleach'. "I'm taking volumes 1-10," added Naruto picking out the books.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you were a manga fan," said Hinata.

"Oh I just thought it was cool," replied Naruto blushing lightly.

"Well we should go pay for these books," stated Hinata walking towards the counter. May-Ling skipped to Hinata and Naruto walked behind with his stack. When they paid for their books, they had time so they went to a Ramen stand. It was a good day, until Hinata saw her little sister Hinabi with her cousin Neji.

"Neji-nee-san, Hinabi-onii-chan," mumbled Hinata, "Ano…Naruto-kun can we find the others and go home," said Hinata nervous.

"Why? Is something the matter?" asked Naruto.

"N-no I'm j-just tired that's a-all," stuttered Hinata. Naruto lifted up her bangs and put his forehead on hers and she started blushing.

"Um…you don't seem to have a fever," said Naruto letting go of her bangs. He saw her blushing bright red. "Well let's go find the others and head home," added Naruto taking the bags from Hinata. When he saw someone with eyes just like Hinata's walk into the same bookstore Hinata was kind of hiding behind him. "Hey why are you hiding behind me?" asked Naruto, when all of the maids found them.

"Good you're here we're leaving now," stated Naruto.

"Hai," said the group.

They all started walking out of the door when the leader of the Hyuga corp. Hiashi Hyuga himself was standing in the entrance Hinata hide her face and walked faster. After a few blocks they made it home, Hinata took the books and walked outside with May-Ling to read.

"Onii-Chan can you read it for me?" asked May-Ling.

"Sure," replied Hinata taking book one and reading the first page. She tried to act out the voices, May-Ling was laughing at the part that Chi woke up. When Hinata finished the book, May-Ling was half asleep she fell asleep on Hinata's lap. Hinata stroked her hair, and watched her sleep. She didn't notice Naruto come out. He sat besides her.

"Hinata, your were acting kind of weird at the Ramen place," stated Naruto.

"Ano…what do you mean by that?" asked Hinata blushing lightly.

"You were hiding behind my back, and every time we passed those people with eyes that remind of your eyes but not as gentle," stated Naruto blushing lightly.

"It's nothing I was just tired," replied Hinata playing with her fingers. Naruto took her hands, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Hinata something's up…why don't you trust me?" asked Naruto kind of hurt.

"It's not…that it's just…"

"It's just what?!"

"I…that was my…old family," said Hinata.

"You mean the big shot at the door was your…"

"Father…Hai, he gave me away to Jiraiya-sama," stated Hinata, "he thought that I was useless…and a piece of trash so he didn't want his Corp. to suffer because of my weakness," added the raven-haired girl. Naruto embraced her in a huge and whispered in her ear, "Gomen," she started crying on his shoulder. He stroked her long blue hair until the crying hushed. He sleeve was wet with her tears, but he didn't mind, he allowed her. She looked up to see Naruto stare at her with worry in his eyes but compassion. He kissed her forehead. When May-Ling woke up she saw Hinata blushing and Naruto holding her closely.

"Onii-Chan are you and Nee-Chan going out?" asked the 7 year old.

Hinata got up and looked up at the sky it was such a beautiful day. May-Ling watched Hinata gazing up at the sky, "why don't we go to the park?" asked Hinata.

"Park?" echoed Naruto.

"Yeah I mean it is such a nice day," stated Hinata smiling.

'**Her smile is so Hypnotizing, she is beautiful, gentle, and kind' thought Naruto. **

Naruto scoped up May-Ling and placed her on his shoulderHe took Hinata's hand and they headed outside the house to the park. When they reached the park they found a nice picnic area with the lake view, May-Ling ran to the shore to find some shells. Hinata ran to her and they dipped their feet in the refreshing cool water Naruto just watched the two playing in the water. Naruto soon dozed of leaving the two play near the lake.

"Finally the brat dozed off," said a man 1.

"So we grabbed which one?" asked man 2.

"The Hyuga heiress retard," replied the first man.

"Sheesh you don't have to be a jerk about it," stated the 2nd man.

"Shut up baka," said the first man punching the 2nd man on head.

"So we kidnap her…but what about the kids?" asked the 2nd man.

"The boss never said anything about those two I guess we just whack them on the head and take them with us," replied the first man.

"Got cha," replied the other man.

-Meanwhile-

"Onii-chan Naruto fell asleep," said May-Ling.

"Let's go so he won't be alone," stated Hinata. The two girls walked towards Naruto, he started shifting positions. Hinata tapped his shoulder to try to wake him up when he hugged her while he stayed fast asleep. May-Ling started tickling his feet, which caused him to wake up, and start laughing.

"S-stop," said Naruto threw each laughter.

He face to face with Hinata who was ready to faint, she got up and sat next to him still blushing. When bam the two retards from later hit Naruto with a bat in the back of the head and grabbed May-Ling, they grabbed Hinata as well. They put duck tape on her mouth and tied her up with a rope, and stuffed her in the back of a truck along with Naruto and May-Ling.

_**-End of Chapter 9-**_

_**NaruHinaforever: A-ha I bet ya didn't expect this. Well some retards kid-napped Naruto, May-Ling and Hinata. Who were the retards, who are they working for? Well these are all questions that I will answer in the next chapter. Oh by the way, I asked a view people what songs they would like Hinata and Naruto to sing and "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore won. So I will put this song in soon, but your going to have to wait a while. Well until next time!**_

_**Jesse Briceno: me here to let everyone know that I am still going to help NaruHinaforever with this story no matter what… even if I am working on my own high school fic, I will not stop helping with this one because this one gave me the idea of writing my own… when two great minds work together, we can take the world by storm… tune is later for Chapter 10… laterz**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Recap:

He face to face with Hinata who was ready to faint, she got up and sat next to him still blushing. When bam the two retards from later hit Naruto with a bat in the back of the head and grabbed May-Ling, they grabbed Hinata as well. They put duck tape on her mouth and tied her up with a rope, and stuffed her in the back of a truck along with Naruto and May-Ling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Somewhere else-

"Boss we have the Hyuga heiress," said the first man.

"Good job baka 1 and baka 2," replied the boss.

"So what also took the boy and girl that she was with… what do we do with them?" asked baka 2.

"Locked them up and if necessary kill them" replied the boss.

"Hai," said the two-baka brothers, they put Hinata in one room and Naruto and May-Ling in the basement just below Hinata's room. When Naruto woke up his was on a cold floor and May-Ling was next to him, his hands were tied up, but not May-Ling.

"Naruto-san where are we?" asked May-Ling.

"I don't know…where's Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto looking around the room and they found nothing. In the basement they had no window and only had one light. There was a hole on the ceiling he heard voices.

"So your Hiashi Hyuga's daughter," said a man.

"_Who are you?" asked Hinata, with all the courage that she had left. _

"_That' s not important right now…but how you are going to cause the fall of the Hyuga Corp." said the man. _

"_W-what are you talking about?" asked Hinata. _

"_We kidnapped you and put a million on you so if daddy cares about you he will pay 1 million dollars and if he doesn't well it pains me to say this but I'm going to have to kill you," stated the boss. _

"_Then you might as well kill me now, MY FATHER DOESN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME!" shouted Hinata only to get slapped. _

"_Then I'll kill your friends then, and make them suffer before you, and then kill you," said the boss. _

"_No," said Hinata as the man left the room. _

Naruto heard Hinata start crying, when he told May-Ling to find something sharp. She found a piece of glass on the floor.

"Okay May-Ling cut the rope with that glass," stated Naruto.

"H-Hai," replied the 7 year old, she took the glass and carefully started cutting the rope. Until Naruto's hands were free.

"Yes, know let me get that," said Naruto, May-Ling handed him the glass and he started stabbing the hole on the ceiling until he can see Hinata better. "Hinata-Chan are you there?" asked Naruto. Hinata ran towards the hole and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you guys okay how's May-Ling doing?" asked Hinata all at once.

"She's okay, we have to bust out tonight I heard their plan," replied Naruto he poked his finger threw the whole to feel her pinky. "I promise," added Naruto.

"What can I do?" asked Hinata.

"Try to find the key and bust us out of here," replied Naruto.

"I don't know if I can?"

"You can do it… I have faith in you,"

-Meanwhile back at Home-

"It's getting late I wonder where they are?" asked Chi worried.

"Don't worry they said that they went to the park," replied Karin.

"I don't know the sun is setting," stated Chi, biting her lower lip.

"Hey relax I'm sure that if there were is trouble then they would ask for help," explained Chaba.

"How are you so sure?" asked Cat.

"Cause I gave May-Ling a walkie talkie," explained Chaba.

"Why don't you try to communicate with them?" asked Chi.

"Okay let me call her," replied Chaba pressing the red button on her violet walkie-talkie.

-Meanwhile at the basement-

'_May-Ling are you there?'_

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto when he saw May-Ling take out a violet walkie-talkie. Naruto took it and said,

'_Chaba is that you?' asked Naruto. _

'_Uzumaki Naruto do you know what time it is,' nagged Chaba. _

'_Look we need your help…right now we have been kidnapped and taken hostage,' replied Naruto._

'_What are you serious where's Hinata is she okay is May-Ling okay, are you okay?' asked Chaba. _

'_We need you to call the police and try to track us down I don't know where we are but Hinata is a part of a scheme and we need to rescue her,' replied Naruto._

'_Thank God Lily has you tracked down, we are hidden over there with police so please give us some time,' stated Chaba. _

'_Shit someone's coming got to go,' said Naruto hanging up. _

"Kuso they've been kidnapped we need to help them," stated Chaba.

"Chaba-Chan I have their location, shall I call the cops and get these tugs arrested?" asked Lily.

"You know what call them and let's go take care of it ourselves as well," replied Chaba, "Chi call the cops and give them this direction, Cat, Lily you two are coming in with me and Karin you stay here with Chi and make sure that the cops come," ordered Chaba.

"Hai," said all of the girls.

"Okazaki you have some good ninja skills Naruto told me that they are in the basement if you get him out you are going to help us get Hinata," said Chaba.

"Hai," replied Okazaki.

-Back to Naruto-

"Hey Hinata, we have communicated Chaba and she is going to call the cops soon we will be free," said Naruto.

"That's great, I can't stand this place," replied Hinata hugging her knees.

-The plan in action-

"Okay we are off, Chi…Karin call the cops and inform them of us so we won't get arrested," explained Chaba. They were dressed in black, and had platform shoes on, they looked like Ninja's.

-At the place-

"Hey were here, damn those baka's are near the freaken lake Otaku," said Lily.

-Inside-

"Long time no see," said the familiar character with light brown spiky hair and violet eyes.

"Bouken?" asked Hinata approaching the door.

"The one and only," replied the boy.

"Are you apart of my kidnapping?" asked Hinata balling up a fist.

"Not really I just sneaked in," replied Bouken.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" asked Hinata.

"Nah," replied Bouken.

"I was meaning to ask you a question," stated Hinata, "Do you know Chi?"

"Chi that name it's so familiar…ah yes Freya's sister," explained Bouken.

"Freya?"

"Chi's sister the woman that I feel in love with…she was in love with some other guy," replied Bouken.

"Oh and Chi must of fallen in love with you," stated Hinata when she heard Naruto hit the floor.

"Hey Hinata-Chan you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Hinata.

"Yo," said Bouken.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto when he saw May-Ling step up.

"NII-CHAN IS THAT YOU!" shouted May-Ling.

"Nii-Chan as in brother and sister?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied May-Ling.

"May-Ling I'll get you guys out of there just give me a while," stated Bouken.

"Bouken someone's coming," said Hinata.

_**-End Of Chapter 10-**_

_**NaruHinaforever: Gomen for making the chapter so short, but I have tests and Home Work so I managed to get this done. I hope ya like it! Oh and don't forget to read Jesse's story Konha High it's really good. **_

_**Jesse Briceno: Me here I'm going to make this short and simple… I am making my own High School story and its about Naruto being in high school and at the same time working for Ultimate Fighting Championship…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Recap:

"_Yo," said Bouken. _

"_Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto when he saw May-Ling step up. _

"_NII-CHAN IS THAT YOU!" shouted May-Ling. _

"_Nii-Chan as in brother and sister?" asked Naruto. _

"_Hai," replied May-Ling. _

"_May-Ling I'll get you guys out of there just give me a while," stated Bouken. _

"_Bouken someone's coming," said Hinata._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okazaki had kicked the door down causing Bouken to fall right on top of Hinata.

"Gomen," mumbled the young boy, when Okazaki grabbed his collar and pulled him off of her.

"Nasty bum," said the young girl with dark hair, she knocked him out.

"No Okazaki-Chan he isn't evil he was going to help me," stated Hinata.

"Oops Gomen," said Okazaki, "where's Naruto and May-Ling?"

"Downstairs in the basement just below this room" replied Hinata.

"All right hold this boy while I get Naruto out," said the dark haired girl.

"O-okay," replied Hinata taking Bouken, when she saw the maid literally kick the floor and created a huge hole. Naruto was staring up at the huge and hole and saw Okazaki jumped down and she grabbed May-Ling and Naruto and jumped up.

"T-thank you," said Naruto still surprise.

"No problem boss the cops should be here let's jump out threw the window," stated Okazaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto when he noticed that they weren't so up high, but the welcoming party just arrived. It was the whole gang ready to attack the intruders; they took out their guns. Cat and Lily knocked out all of the thugs and tied them up.

"Easily," said Cat when someone from behind grabbed her neck. He also pointed his gun to the back of Lily's head.

"You think that you can get away so easily," smirked the leader, "I want my million Hyuga," added the leader.

"I already told you, your not going to get it," replied Hinata.

"Then I'm going to have to shot your little friends," stated the boss, when more thugs came in and were about to tie up Cat and Lily.

" We should use it now," said Cat.

"Hai," replied Lily she took out a ball and threw to the floor. It was a stun bomb, she kicked the man, while Cat took care of the thugs and finished up her job.

"Should we hand them to the cops?" asked Cat.

"Chaba should give us the signal," replied Okazaki.

"Hai, Hai," said Lily, when they saw Chaba run into the room.

"The cops are outside let's take the thugs outside," stated Chaba.

"Hai," said the maids.

"I can't believe you girls kicked ass," shouted Naruto.

"Hey we don't just cook and clean we train," said Chaba placing her hands on her hips. The cops came storming into the room and took the beaten down men, the head cop was talking to everyone. May-Ling stood next to her brother who was waking up, he rubbed his head.

"What happened?" asked Bouken.

"Gomen I knocked you out," said Okazaki, bowing.

"Sure no problem," replied Bouken.

"Though I have some questions for you Bouken so you're going to have to come to our home," stated Naruto, "It's about May-Ling,"

"Hai," replied the young boy.

-Meanwhile back home-

Chi and Karin hugged Naruto and Hinata and May-Ling.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chi.

"Yeah we are thanks to you girls," replied Naruto patting Chi on the head, her eyes meet Bouken's violet ones. Her eyes widen as if the past came back, tears started to form in her eyes Hinata noticed this and took Chi to the kitchen.

"What's up with them?" asked Naruto.

"I'll go check up on them," stated Chaba. Okazaki, Lily, Karin and Cat went back to their rooms.

"May-Ling can you go to Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied May-Ling unsure, she ran towards the kitchen to see Chi crying. She approached the crying girl, and saw Hinata comfort her.

"I-I can't believe t-that he's h-here," stuttered Chi crying.

"You know Bouken?" asked Hinata.

"Y-yeah…he w-was the s-same b-boy who liked my older sister F-Freya," replied Chi.

"And let me guess he was the one who you had a crush on?" asked Chaba crossing her arms, she was the mother like person from all of them.

"Hai," whispered Chi.

"Poor Chi," said all of the girls.

-Meanwhile-

"So that's why May-Ling's here," stated Bouken, "Do you mind if I stay," added the boy with violet eyes.

"Sure," replied Naruto, "I'd better check on the girls," added Naruto, when he approached the kitchen Chi came out she was sad and looking at the floor.

"Oh Naruto-sama would you like anything?" asked Chi depressed.

"No Chi, but are you sure that you are okay?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Chi walking towards the stairs getting a glance from Bouken.

"Chi is that you?" asked the boy.

"Excuse me," said Chi walking up the stairs ignoring him. Hinata came running out to find Chi, when she saw Bouken start going up the stairs, she hid behind the couch; she was going to spy on him and see what he was going to do. When she followed him she noticed that Bouken cornered Chi, she was blushing and ready to scream. She walked closer until she saw Chi start cry, Hinata ran up to them and smack Bouken so hard that everybody from downstairs heard it.

"Leave her along," shouted Hinata taking Chi into Naruto's room. Bouken just stood there, until he heard Naruto's voice.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing," replied Bouken walking downstairs.

**When the hell is that pervert coming back- thought Naruto. **

He entered his room to see Chi crying on Hinata's chest.

"It's okay…where here to help you," said Hinata when she spotted Naruto, "Naruto-kun,"

"Oh Naruto-sama is in here," said Chi fixing herself,

"What's up with the formality?" asked Naruto walking towards the girls, "So what's up?"

"Naruto…that boy Bouken he is," said Hinata when Chi interrupted her.

"Bouken was my old time crush who still is today…in the past he was the son of the man who worked in the bakery," explained Chi.

_**(A/N: Nothing related to Chobits…just so you know!)**_

"So I was going to go to his home to get my check from the boss, when I saw him and my sister Freya…he took her to the garden…I heard him confess his love to her…but she declined," said Chi looking at her hands. "My sister was in love with our dad," added Chi. _**(A/N: Now that's from Chobits)**_

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Chi, "and when Freya saw my parent's in love she died of being heart broken," added the blonde.

"You know this kind of sounds like the story 'Chobits' that Hinata-Chan bought for May-Ling," said Naruto.

"Wow," said Chi sort of giggling, "But after that I can't remember what happened," explained Chi.

"So when the Jiraiya saved you, you lost your memories?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Chi.

"Well Bouken asked to stay so he can spend time with May-Ling why don't you sleep here with Hinata and I'll sleep on the couch," said Naruto.

"But what about Bouken?" asked Chi.

"He'll take up the other couch," replied Naruto, "That way I can keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't try anything," added Naruto. He got a hug from Chi and Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun," said both of the girls making Naruto blush.

"Hai, Hai no problem," replied Naruto.

"I'll go get May-Ling be right back," said Hinata, when she opened the door she saw May-ling there she was about to open the door. She gave Hinata a hug.

"What happened May-Ling your dress is all dirty," said Hinata.

"I spilled juice on it," replied May-Ling.

"Aw your too cute!" said Hinata hugging the little girl, "Now come on let's go take a bathe," added Hinata taking two towels.

-At the bathe-

"Hinata…why did Chi cry?" asked May-Ling getting side the tub with Hinata.

"Oh she was just sad," replied Hinata.

"Why?"

"Because she remembered something that made her cry,"

"Oh,"

"Now come on let's wash your hair," said Hinata taking the bottle of shampoo and squirting it on her hair, "Don't forget you are going to start school soon are you excited?" asked Hinata.

"Hai," replied May-Ling.

-Back in the room-

Chi was by herself she had a locket with a picture of Chi and Freya.

"Onii-Chan," mumbled Chi, when she felt someone talking to her. It was Freya she appeared in her mind.

'_Chi' said the Freya. _

'_Onii-Chan,' said Chi hugging her sister._

'_Look at how much you've grown,' said Freya looking at Chi, 'So his here?' _

'_Bouken's back,' added Chi, 'And it hurts here,' said Chi placing her hands on heart. _

'_You know that, that means that you are in love,' replied Freya hugging her sister. When someone touched her shoulder. _

"Bouken?" asked Chi.

"We need to talk," replied the same boy.

"About what?" asked Chi placing her hands on her heart and looking at the boy. She back off only for him to get closer.

"I'm sorry," whispered Bouken, hugging Chi. She started blushing at the close contact. They fell back onto the bed. Bouken let go of her and sat next to her. Chi sat up and looked away.

"You know that Freya died right?" asked Chi looking away.

"Yeah…you're the spiting image of Freya," replied Bouken looking at Chi. He held her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"She was my twin," said Chi.

"I know," chuckled Bouken.

"Can you please back off?" asked Chi annoyed.

"Fine, fine," said Bouken letting go of her hands, " I remember when we were little we use to play in the garden's," added Bouken.

"Yeah," said Chi.

"You two always were together," stated Bouken.

"I miss her," mumbled Chi looking at her hands.

"You from afar you two looked like two angels a good and evil angel," stated Bouken, "Especially since Freya always had black on and you had white on,"

"Are you still heartbroken?" asked Chi.

"What do you mean?" asked Bouken.

"Do you still love Freya," said Chi looking at him in the eyes.

"Nah she rejected me a long-long time ago!" replied Bouken, "but what happened to you?"

"About what?"

"When you disappeared without a trace?" asked Bouken.

"Oh I don't remember I lost my memories," Replied Chi, "I can only remember everything that happened before that day," added Chi.

"Oh I see…well it sounds like Hinata is going to come in…so before she slaps me again I'll be going downstairs," said Bouken. When he left the room Chi looked at the door then Hinata came in with May-Ling.

_**-End OF Chapter 11-**_

_**NaruHinaforever: Okay here is another chapter down please tell me what you think. Jesse and me are always up for suggestions. Tell next time on 'High School Life'. Oh for those who don't understand still, Bouken after being dumped by Freya he became a pervert…well bigger. He is like Jiraiya and instead of flirting he rapes girls. It's a way to get rid of the pain…I hope you understand Bouken a little bit more, but of course the girls put perverts in their place. So please look forward to the future chapters. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

_Recap:_

"_Oh I don't remember I lost my memories," Replied Chi, "I can only remember everything that happened before that day," added Chi. _

"Oh I see…well it sounds like Hinata is going to come in…so before she slaps me again I'll be going downstairs," said Bouken. When he left the room Chi looked at the door then Hinata came in with May-Ling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Chi we're done you sure that you don't want to take a bathe?" asked Hinata changing into her nightgown. She started changing May-Ling and brushed her hair, and placed her in bed.

"I don't want to go to sleep," pouted May-Ling, "Nii-Chan finally came back," added the violet hair girl.

"I see but Nii-Chan wants you to go to sleep so you can play tomorrow," replied Hinata giving May-Ling a kiss on the cheek.

"All right," said May-Ling falling to sleep. Chi was done changing was about to go to sleep to when…

"Chi what's the matter you seem more at a daze then usual," stated Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Chi.

"Did Bouken try anything on you? Because if he did I'll slap him harder then last time!" replied Hinata.

"Oh don't worry it's okay…really," stated Chi falling to sleep.

"If you say so," mumbled Hinata going to sleep as well but couldn't manage to fall to sleep.

'**I'll go to the roof the Sakura petals look beautiful at night when it's floating in the air' thought Hinata. **

She tipy-toed out of the room and closed the door quietly, and walked up the stairs to the roof with her shoes on. The moon was full and the Sakura petals were floating around like a deep movie moment. She walked towards the edge and sat down. She gazed up at the sky and it's beautiful moment. All of the lights were out except the street lamps. She saw someone walk out of the front door she couldn't recognize the person the people covered themselves up with a hood.

'**I wonder who that is?' thought Hinata, 'I wonder if that is Bouken?' **

She walked back inside and locked the doors that lead to the roof and tipy-toed downstairs to the living room to see Naruto asleep but Bouken was missing.

'**I wonder what that boy is up to?'**

She tapped Naruto's shoulder only to see him grab her and give her a big hug.

"N-Naruto-kun wake up," said Hinata when she saw Naruto open his eyes he let go of her and started to blush.

"G-Gomen Hinata-Chan," said Naruto scratching the back of his head when he saw the clock it was midnight. "Why are you up so late?"

"It's Bouken he disappeared," replied Hinata.

"Where to?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know when I went up to the roof to see the moon I noticed someone leave the house and when I came downstairs Bouken wasn't here," explained Hinata.

"I see…give him tell tomorrow and if he doesn't return then we will go out and search for him," stated Naruto, "Now go to bed and stop going to the roof at night by yourself it's dangerous," added Naruto.

"Hai-Hai," said Hinata yawning and heading up for bed.

-The next day-

Bouken was home and as soon as he entered the house 6 in the morning he was stopped by Chaba who was informed about Bouken's all nighter. She decked him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IT'S FUCKING 6 IN THE MORNING YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT!" shouted Chaba.

"Sorry I just had to handle some business," replied Bouken rubbing his head, "And damn you girls hit to hard," added Bouken.

"And you stink go into the boys bathroom and get yourself clean up," ordered Chaba taking her broom and finished cleaning up. As soon as he walked up stairs his little sister who was happy to see him tackled him.

"NII-CHAN-NII-CHAN!" shouted the little girl.

"Hehe just as hyper as ever," said Bouken hugging his little sister.

"Why did you leave?" asked May-Ling, "Why did you leave mom and dad and me?"

"More importantly why are you here?" asked Bouken.

"Mom died," replied May-Ling, "dad doesn't want me to die either so he spoke to Jiraiya-sama," added the little girl.

"Damn that old man of ours," mumbled Bouken, "So tell me how have you been?" asked Bouken.

"It's fun over here everyone is nice to me," mumbled May-Ling. When she saw Hinata walk out of the room May-Ling ran up to her and hugged her.

"She does look a lot like mom," stated Bouken, "And acts like mom,"

"Hinata! It's time for school?" asked May-Ling.

"Yup now come on your school is a few blocks away from my school," replied Hinata handing May-Ling her book bag. "Good morning Bouken," added Hinata she walk right past him.

"Hey you girls ready!" shouted Naruto.

"Hai!" replied May-Ling she jumped onto Naruto's back.

"AH come on May-Ling," whined Naruto, "I'm calling you May for short," added Naruto.

"May?"

"Yeah so get ready for school and promise to make new friends," stated Naruto.

"I promise," Replied May.

"Okay let's head for school," said Hinata closing the door.

-First stop May-Ling's school-

"All right want me to walk you to your classroom?" asked Hinata.

"Nope I can handle it," replied May-Ling running inside happily.

"She is full of spirit I give her that much," said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah she is," agreed Hinata, "Now come on we should hurry up to school," added Hinata.

The two high school kids ran to school.

"Man I wish that I brought my bike," whined Naruto running.

"Hey none of that now let's go," said Hinata she was faster that him.

"Hey no fair your faster then me," shouted Naruto trying to catch up when they reached school they were out of breathe.

"Hehe I (pant) won," said Hinata panting bending down touching her knees.

"Wait (Pant) tell we get out," stated Naruto staring at Hinata some of her hair was in her face.

-First period-

"Yo!" said Sakura putting her arms around Hinata's neck, "So how was your weekend?" asked Sakura with a smirk.

"And what's that smirk for?" asked Hinata blushing.

"Did you two make up?" asked Sakura putting up a pinky.

"EH?! NONONONO YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" shouted Hinata.

"Oh really," said Sakura rising an eyebrow.

"Yes really," stated Hinata. Naruto jumped next to Hinata and scared her, "eek Naruto-kun what was that for?"

"Nothing just pay back for the race," said Naruto.

"Race what race?" asked Sakura.

"Oh this girl hair has some strong legs…she beat me in a leg race," said Naruto.

"Oh really," said Sakura laughing.

"Hey it's not that funny," whined Naruto.

"Oh please Sakura-Chan don't make it such a big deal," plead Hinata when she felt Naruto put his arms around her neck.

"Nah don't worry about it," said Naruto their faces were way too close she felt light headed and fainted.

"Hinata-Hinata!" shouted Sakura and Naruto.

-Nurse's office-

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Hinata waking up to see Naruto sitting next to her.

"Finally you woke up," stated Naruto, "You messed half the day," added the Uzumaki.

"EH?!! I couldn't have…I mean all of the catching up," shouted the panicking Hyuga swinging her arms up in the air.

"Calm down Hinata-Chan," said Naruto holding her arms down. He pinned her down on the bed and their faces where only inches away. "Gomen Hinata-Chan," apologized Naruto when he couldn't help himself but kiss her. He gave her a long passionate kiss, when they cursed each other for the need of air. When their foreheads touched. They were both equally blushing.

"Hinata-Chan I lo…" but he was interrupted by Naruto's fan girls.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted the girls it was like a herd they were the same amount as Sasuke's.

"Where the hell did these girls come from!" asked Naruto, "I never had fan girls," added Naruto. He jumped threw the window thanking God that the nurse's office is on the 2nd floor. He booked it, leaving Hinata in a daze. That's when she saw Sasuke standing at the door.

"Sakura said to give you this," stated Sasuke holding a bunch of papers.

"AH Sakura-Chan I owe her so much," said Hinata taking the papers and hugging them.

"Naruto should be in the bathroom I'll go get him," said Sasuke.

**-End Of CHAPTER 12-**

**NaruHinaforever- Hey everybody I hope that you liked this chapter we worked hard and please drop of a review. **

**Jesse Briceno: I am sorry guys but since I have to update Konoha High every two to three days I haven't been helping as much as I should have… and with my new story out there and doing better then I thought I will have less time to try and make everyone happy… I try to finish everything but there is no way for me to complete everything all at once… also I have photos from IkkiCon 2008 on my myspace page, its **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

_Recap:_

"_Where the hell did these girls come from!" asked Naruto, "I never had fan girls," added Naruto. He jumped threw the window thanking God that the nurse's office is on the 2__nd__ floor. He booked it, leaving Hinata in a daze. That's when she saw Sasuke standing at the door. _

"_Sakura said to give you this," stated Sasuke holding a bunch of papers. _

"_AH Sakura-Chan I owe her so much," said Hinata taking the papers and hugging them. _

"_Naruto should be in the bathroom I'll go get him," said Sasuke._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No you can't make me!" shouted Naruto holding on to the door.

"Stop acting like a baka and get the hell out here!" shouted Sasuke struggling with the boy, "the girls were only doing me a favor…in other words it was a prank,"

-Gasp-

"You mother FUCKER!" shouted Naruto chasing Sasuke out of the bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

**I wonder what's taking Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san a long time- thought Hinata**

When her rains of thoughts were disrupted by some commotion and whatever it was it was heading her way.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Naruto when Sasuke ran into Hinata's bed and hid underneath it Naruto almost smashed into Hinata. But clumsy as ever he slipped and fell on Hinata's lap.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Oh Gomen Hinata-Chan," Replied Naruto rubbing his head, "Did you happen to see Sasuke by any chance?" asked the young Uzumaki.

"Oh I…" but before Hinata could answer she felt someone hit the bed, "I didn't see him," lied the young Hyuga smiling at Naruto.

"Oh but if you see him just tell him that Naruto's looking for him," said Naruto. "Besides that are you feeling better?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Hinata.

"Good," said Naruto feeling better, "You know um Hinata if it isn't too much trouble do you think that maybe I can take you out for some Ramen?" asked Naruto, "but only if you want too," added Naruto immediately scratching the back of his head it was a nervous habit for the young blonde.

"Sure I would love to," responded Hinata smiling at her crush.

"Great so after we pick up May-Ling will go get some Ramen at the ramen bar," said Naruto hugging Hinata would turned blood red but returned the hug. When Sakura came in, and Hinata noticed her presences and let go of Naruto, when both of them faced the pinked hair girl.

"Oops my bad," apologized Sakura, "Well this is kind of awkward," added the cherry-blossom.

"Oh don't worry we were just going to leave," said Naruto.

"Hey don't sweat it schools over- it seems as if some crazy fan girls disrupted school and so they cancelled school for the rest of the day… oh and parent teacher conferences are coming up soon," explained Sakura.

"Oh then we should head home," said Hinata.

"All right," said Naruto taking Hinata's pale hands into his. Causing her to blushing lightly.

"So hows about I take Sakura with me," said Sasuke coming out from hiding.

"WHATHE FU—you were hiding all this time!" said Naruto shocked. But before he said anything Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her out of the room. Sakura was blushing lightly and stared at the person who was holding her hands so gently.

"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Naruto confused.

"Oh I think I might know," stated Hinata smiling at her friends.

"Oh and what's that smile for?" asked Naruto smirking at Hinata, "well come on there's a place that I want to show you," said Naruto running out of the door holding Hinata's hand. She ran besides him until she was lost she didn't know where Naruto was taking her, they ran threw the park and into an opening. What she saw was the most beautiful thing her in life. There was a pond with swans, ducks, and some little fishes swing there. While the bond was surrounded with violet tulips and surrounded by Sakura trees, the colors all blinded together to create a breath taking background. Like a portrait created by a famous artist. Naruto walked her over to the benches that were near pond and the perfect view of the sky blue sky. They both took a seat, "Oh my god Naruto-kun," said Hinata gazing at her surrounding, "this place is so beautiful," added the girl.

"Just like you," said Naruto blushing lightly, "you know my mom use to take me here," said the Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata looking into Naruto's eyes who was gazing at a family of swans. She felt like crying but stood there listening to Naruto's tale. "When I was little before my mom passed away she use to take me here and sing songs to me," said Naruto lowering his gaze.

**He looks so sad I feel like hugging him- thought Hinata. **

"I remember it like if it was yesterday she was singing 'Only Hope'…she told me that she sung it to my father all that time," said Naruto.

-Flash Back-

A 5 year old Naruto holding on to his mother's hand in a cemetery they both looked at the tombstone it read: 'Namikaze Minato, Husband and father died October 10' 

"Naruto I'm going to take you to a nice spot," said a young Kushina her beautiful rosy hair reached her ankles.

"Hai," replied Naruto looking at his momma. When she took him to the most beautiful garden the little boys eyes wondered around the breath taking sight.

"Come here Naruto," said the young red head, Naruto sat next to his mom and looked up at her. She started to sing 'Only Hope'

'There's a song that inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in'  
She looked at her son,

'The infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only your.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope.'

Naruto placed his head on his mother's lap and looked at the family of swans.

'Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
I give you my apathy.  
I'm giving you all of me.'

Kushina looked at Naruto and she started to run her fingers threw Naruto's spiky blonde hair.   
'I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.'

"That's a pretty song mama," said Naruto.

"Naruto when you grow up just promise me one thing," stated the Uzumaki.

"What is it?" asked the blonde.

"When you find you're true love sing her this song," replied the mother.

-End of Flash Back-

"Naruto are you okay?" asked an angelic voice. When he focused his sight at Hinata he saw the worry look on her face.

"Don't you think we should go pick up May-Ling?" asked the Uzumaki ignoring the question. When he felt Hinata tug his arm.

"Naruto-kun you didn't answer my question," stated Hinata giving him the same worry look.

"I'm fine!" said Naruto with his fox grin. That made Hinata smile, she hugged his arm and closed her eyes.

"That's great…I thought that you were really depressed," said Hinata when she felt Naruto's strong arms around her.

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan," said Naruto, Hinata hugged him back a little confused.

'**Well I'd be damn the girl does like you kit,' said Naruto's inner fox. **

**And I couldn't be happier, replied Naruto**

When the two let go Hinata went on her toes and pulled Naruto down by wrapping her arms behind Naruto's neck and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

**-End OF CHAPTER 13-**

**Sorry If I took way too long but I have homework and plenty of quizzes oh and drawings to keep me busy. If anyone's interested there's this great novel called, "The great and terrible beauty," created by Libba Bray (Note actual author- not fanfic) and the it is great! I love the plot and I recommand it for anyone who wants to read it**. **Well until next time JA NAE**

**Jesse Briceno: I really don't have anything to say expect that my url: didn't appear last time so if you want to see my IkkiCon pics then visit my myspace which is under my homepage link on my profile…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

_Recap:_

"Don't you think we should go pick up May-Ling?" asked the Uzumaki ignoring the question. When he felt Hinata tug his arm.

"Naruto-kun you didn't answer my question," stated Hinata giving him the same worry look.

"I'm fine!" said Naruto with his fox grin. That made Hinata smile, she hugged his arm and closed her eyes.

"That's great…I thought that you were really depressed," said Hinata when she felt Naruto's strong arms around her.

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan," said Naruto, Hinata hugged him back a little confused.

'**Well I'd be damn the girl does like you kit,' said Naruto's inner fox. **

**And I couldn't be happier, replied Naruto**

When the two let go Hinata went on her toes and pulled Naruto down by wrapping her arms behind Naruto's neck and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

--------------- ----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- -------------------

"Hey what took you two so long?" asked May-Ling sitting on the school steps.

"Gomen May-Ling we just lost track of time," replied Hinata.

"So don't worry it was only a first time Kay," added Naruto looking up at the sky.

"Hai," said May-Ling jumping on Naruto's back.

"Oh man," whined Naruto he carried her on his back and halfway home she fell asleep.

"Aw she looks so cute when she's asleep," commented Hinata.

"Yeah May does have spirit…question…why was May-Ling and Bouken separated?" asked Naruto looking at his raven beauty.

"Oh that's a long story," replied Hinata lowering her gaze to the floor.

"He left because Freya died," mumbled May-Ling.

"Oh your awake," said Naruto.

"Yeah Nii-Chan left because he was looking for Chi," added the violet eyed girl, "he lost his first love and gained another who he also lost but now found," added May.

"You really know a lot about your brother," said Naruto.

"Hai he really isn't bad he is just confused," said May-Ling.

"So he rapes girls instead," said Naruto.

"I-I don't know why but he does," admitted May-Ling.

"And how exactly do you know?" asked Hinata a little worried.

"Because dad knew everything he had Bouken under surveillance 24-7," Replied the little girl. There was an awkward silence as they walked the rest way home. When May-Ling came in Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her to their date. It was a picnic at the beautiful spot. He asked Chi and Chaba to help set up the little picnic.

"AW thank you Naruto-kun but how did Chi and Chaba set this up if we were there?" asked Hinata.

"Oh don't worry about that it's a secret," replied Naruto winking at her causing her to blush.

'**Hey kit come on how's about now?' asked the Kyubi. **

'**What do you mean?' asked Naruto. **

'**I mean have some fun with her just looks at those curves and breasts,' said the Kyubi making images appear.**

'**No-No-No,' stated Naruto trying to get those naughty images out of his brain. **

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Oh no it's nothing just had something in my eye," Replied Naruto fake smiling.

"If you say so," said the raven-haired girl turning her attention to the swans swimming in the water. When she felt Naruto touch her hand she turned to face Naruto who kissed her passionately. His tongue asked for entrance and she allowed him. When they had let go they gazed into each other's eyes only to see the full love that they had for each other.

"Naruto-kun I love you," said Hinata.

"I love you too," said Naruto kissing his lover again gently on the lips.

-Meanwhile behind the bushes-

"Aw we should record this," said Cat.

"All ready ahead of you," said Karin.

"Hey food ready," said Chaba handing them sandwiches.

"How lucky is Hinata to have found love," said Chi.

"Hey don't worry your time will come," said Karin. Chi only stared at them. They watched Naruto and Hinata start to kiss again and when they let go they stared at the sunset and watched the day end. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him. He rested his head on her head and with his free hand held her hand.

"Hehe this is so cute," giggled Lily connecting the camera to the laptop and start saving the file.

"Okazaki can you pass me an apple?" asked Chaba.

"Hai," said the black haired maid.

When they noticed that Naruto got up to stretch.

-Closer look-

"Yeah that's definitely them," said Naruto.

"Hehe our friends are behind the bush," agreed Hinata giggling.

"I love the way you laugh," said Naruto picking her up bridal style and kissing her.

-Back to the group-

"We should put this on youtube," said Cat.

"I wonder how many people would watch," wondered Karin.

"About five, including Sasuke and Sakura" said Cat, "Aw well… Let's name it a perfect date!"

"Hey they are coming this way," said Lily.

"Here let me do something real quick," said Cat taking over the laptop, she took the video and posted it on youtube. When Naruto saw the laptop his eyes went wide open and he turned completely red.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO PUTTING US ON YOUTUBE!" shouted Naruto.

"Youtube?" asked Hinata.

"It's a website where you put videos so the whole world can see," explained Lily.

"So you mean if by any chance a family member can see this?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," replied Lily. When he saw Hinata and Naruto start to panic.

"Crap, crap," Said the couple.

"If that pervert sees this he is never going to let me live this down!" said Naruto.

"If my dad sees this he is going to kill me," said Hinata going down to her knees.

"Who is your dad?" asked Lily.

"I-I can't say," replied Hinata.

"Why?" asked Cat, "Cause I don't have any parents either," added the little girl.

"The majority of us have no family or we were abounded," said Karin.

"Or given away," added Hinata.

"Yeah," agreed Lily.

"My father is Hiashi Hyuga," said Hinata, "He thought of me as a failure and good for nothing…someone who doesn't deserve to live," added the young Hyuga.

"So all this time your father was the man who killed his threats in politics," said Lily shocked.

"That bastard made us homeless," said Okazaki.

"But your nothing like that heartless man," said Chaba.

"But if anyone asks I have no last name because he took away my last name," explained Hinata. She was embraced by all of her friends and Naruto.

"Arigatou," said Hinata crying.

When their walkie-talkie started to beep.

"Hey it's Jiraiya," said Lily pressing the button.

'Yo' said the frog sage.

"Master," said all of the maids.

'Just called to say that I am home and was wondering where you'd guys go?' explained Jiraiya.

"Oh we are on our way back," said Lily, "over and out,"

"So I guess we should probably head back," said Naruto.

"Hai," said Chaba, "Okay ladies let's begin our cleaning," added the head maid.

"Hai," said all of the maids cleaning up and heading back home.

"Hey is that a field trip," asked a random guy who saw the group of girls.

"That guy sure is lucky to be hanging around all of those girls," said another random guy blushing.

When the group made it home they greeted their master with a hug.

"HAHA, I NEVER GET TIRED OF THIS," shouted the pervert.

"I swear you are the biggest pervert ever," said Naruto.

"Aw still haven't reached that age of liking girls," teased Jiraiya.

"For your information I do have a girl friend, " said Naruto pissed.

"And whose the lucky lady," smirked the pervert.

"She is Hinata-Chan," said Naruto embracing his lucky beauty. She started to blush when Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Oh really," said Jiraiya, "then kiss her on the lips," added the white haired man.

"Sure," Said Naruto kissing Hinata on the lips fully. When he let go he saw Jiraiya smile at the new couple.

"Oh and Hinata your room is finally done I hope you don't mind sharing it with May-Ling," said the master.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama," replied Hinata taking May-Ling up to their room. When she entered the room she saw Bouken sitting on the bed his wrist was cut.

"Bouken what happened to you?" Asked Hinata running up to the boy along with May-Ling.

"Oh this is just a little cut," said Bouken brushing it off. When Hinata reached for a first Aid Kit in the desk and she started to treat his wound.

"There now tell me what happened," demanded Hinata.

"Why?" asked Bouken, "your nothing to me so why should I tell you anything," shot the teen Hinata took her right hand and slapped in his face.

"If you don't want to tell me anything fine…but if something is the matter you should inform us," said Hinata when she saw Chi enter the room.

"Gomen am I interrupting something?" asked Chi.

"Good Chi you're here maybe you can talk some sense into this boy," said Hinata taking May-Ling and heading out of the door.

"What's going on Bouken-kun?" asked Chi worried looking at his wrist.

"It's nothing I just got cut okay," replied the violet-eyed boy facing the corner of the room.

"Bouken did you do that to yourself?" asked Chi placing her soft pale hands on his tan cheek.

"I just cut myself," mumbled Bouken taking her pale hands in his and kissed her on the lips fully.

"Bouken," mumbled Chi threw the kiss as she closed her eyes and enjoyed this feeling. But it all ended when their lips parted.

"Chi I love you," said Bouken.

"I always loved you," said Chi smiling at her beloved, "but do you still love Freya?" asked Chi.

"What?"

"She shares my heart she in my other half," explained Chi.

_**-End of Chapter 14-**_

_**NaruHinaforever- Hey everyone here is the next chapter please drop of a review and tell me what ya think and stay tune to any new chapter of either my stories or Jesse's stories Oh now it's a Chobits cross over. All will be explained in the future chapters.**_

_**Jesse Briceno: For everyone out there going to Anime Matsuri in the Woodlands, Texas… can come see me and my friend perform Thriller in a cosplay… I will be Naruto dancing to Thriller… also I have an idea for the way my cosplay will go so I would like everyone to read in later on when I post it… I want to make the perfect cosplay so I can win but I need your help… also don't be mean and please review with out you we cant make you happy…**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Bouken stared at the Chi sitting next to him, "What do you mean?" asked Bouken.

"You'll understand when there is a lunar eclipse," explained Chi leaving the room. She left Bouken confused.

"Hey Chi," called Chaba, "I need your help,"

"Coming," responded the mysterious girl.

-Meanwhile-

"Is this stuff even math?" asked Naruto panicking over his homework.

"You were always the dumbass," smirked Jiraiya getting whacked in the head by Naruto.

"Okay Naruto-kun let's go over this one," said Hinata pointing to the first problem. When Naruto sat next to her he wrapped his arms around her and looked at the problem.

'How cute' thought Jiraiya, 'Hope nothing breaks that apart,' When they heard the doorbell ring. "Coming," said Cat when she opened the door Tsuande barged in, "Hey excuse me miss but you can't just barge in here like that," said Cat getting a death glare from the women. When she spotted the white haired man coming down. "Hey Cat what's going on?" asked Jiraiya when he saw death herself glare at him. 

"You fucking peeping tom!" shouted the blonde.

"Listen Tsuande before you beat the crap out of me," said the white haired man and just in time he grabbed Naruto and used him as a shield.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" shouted Naruto when he saw a pissed off women in front of them, "What the hell did you do now to our principle?" asked Naruto.

"I only took pictures of her in the bath," replied Jiraiya sweat dropping.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Tsuande punching Naruto and Jiraiya causing a huge hole in the ceiling.

"Ah man not again," whined Lily, "Hey Karin Chaba Okazaki there's another hole!" shouted the girl who had just gotten glasses.

"That's just fun fuckin-tasticlious," groaned Chaba, "Well when Naruto and Jiraiya get here they're fixing this and Bouken because we can't have another free loader," added the head maid.

"Hey Chaba they landed outside," said Okazaki.

"I'll go get them," said Hinata.

"Hey don't worry they are still alive," assured Lily, "This is isn't the first nor last time that they were punched like that," explained Lily adjusting her glasses.

"Hai," said the young Hyuga heading for the backdoor and saw both of them.

"Ouch YOU BAKA WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE ME AS A SHIELD!?!" shouted Naruto irritated at the pervert.

"Because you just happen to be there and I just happened to use you as a shield," resounded Jiraiya sheepishly.

"Ah man," said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun are you hurt?" asked Hinata with a shy tone.

"Nah it's just a cut," explained Naruto when blood started to flow down his face, "This isn't as bad as last time," assured the young Uzumaki. Hinata ran up to him and used a dry rag to clean off the blood, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and said again, "don't worry,"

"How can I if you have all of this blood coming out," said Hinata worried, "Now come on in the bathroom I saw a first aid," said the worried girl friend pulling his arm.

"Hey what about me?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nah you'll live," said Tsuande standing by the door, "Nice maids and home you got,"

"Yeah they really are something," agreed Jiraiya.

"I couldn't help but wonder why is it that you have a Hyuga in your home?" asked Tsuande suspiciously.

"All I can say is that she needed to be rescued from her family and so I saved her," explained Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya did you realize in how much trouble you can get your dumbass self in," said Tsuande getting a headache.

"Hiashi didn't want her and gave her to me," explained Jiraiya, "Before this you should of seen her…her father treated her like crap and ignored her but there was a point when he called her weak and pathetic but now she is truly happy," added the proud pervert.

-Meanwhile-

"Hold still," said Hinata struggling to get the rubbing alcohol on his bruise.

"No way that crap burns," said Naruto trying to stay away from the green liquid.

"You need my help?" asked Okazaki.

"Hai," said Hinata, "Can you hold him down?"

"Sure," said the black haired maid, she got him in a headlock. Hinata finally managed to put the alcohol on his bruise. Naruto hissed at the pain, Hinata put some bandages to hold down the rest of the blood.

"See now that wasn't so hard," said Hinata.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Naruto from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh Gomen Naruto-san," said Okazaki letting go of him and she walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," muttered Naruto rubbing his throat getting a kiss on the cheek from Hinata. He pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Naruto-kun I love you," said Hinata blushing lightly.

"I love you too," said Naruto kissing her forehead.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Chaba said that you and Jiraiya-sama are you going to fix the hole," mentioned Hinata matter-of-factly.

"Great when that Chaba says something she expects it to be done," groaned Naruto, "And it wasn't even my fault it was the pervy-sage he pissed of Baa-Chan," added the said Uzumaki. Hinata started to giggle at Naruto's reaction. He pouted at her reaction and started to tickle her.

"Naruto…stop…tickling…me…"said Hinata threw each laughter.

"What's that I can't hear you," mocked Naruto laughing along with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," shouted the young Hyuga tearing from all of the laughter. Naruto stopped when Cat dragged him out.

"Gomen but Chaba said to get Naruto and Jiraiya and Bouken," said Cat smiling at Hinata.

"All right," mumbled Hinata smiling back following behind. Cat dragged Bouken from the shirt.

"You could have just told me why you are dragging me and I could of followed," complained Bouken.

"Yeah but I thought that this way will be more fun," giggled Cat giving him a weird glare that looked scary.

"A-all right," stuttered Bouken scared.

"Good now to fix the roof you two go," said Cat taking them to the broken roof, "Chaba said don't come down until you fixed the roof," added the creepy girl.

"Kuso they left us do the work and where is that pervert," complained Naruto.

"You mean it was his fault?" asked Bouken.

"You bet it was," replied Naruto taking some materials and started fixing the roof.

-Meanwhile-

"So as you can see Jiraiya someone has found out about Hinata and told Hiashi that if the press gets a hold of this scoop he is screwed," said Tsuande, "He faxed me to inform you… that bastard couldn't even tell you face to face,"

"That asshole he is going to ruin her life again just for his damn corp.," said Jiraiya.

"So what do you intend to do?" asked Tsuande, "this is serious and if you refuse to give him Hinata then your in huge ass trouble,"

"I know," mumbled the white haired man.

"Gomen but Jiraiya-sama why don't you tell Hinata?" asked Lily, "is it because of the video that we posted of Naruto and Hinata on a date to the web?"

"No…wait what video?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh we video-taped Naruto and Hinata's date and Cat placed it on YouTube," explained the maid.

"Shit," cursed Jiraiya, "I bet that's why they are after Hinata…then they should of sent someone for her," added the older man. When they heard someone knock on the door Chi went to go get it and it was Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Chi.

"Where's Hinata it's urgent," replied Sakura entering the house.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata some guy named Neji is looking for you when I left from after school I saw him and he mumbled something about bring you back," answered Sakura, "What does he mean?"

"Neji you must mean my cousin…I am a Hyuga," confessed Hinata lowering her voice.

"What?! Then what are you doing here?" asked Sakura shocked what she just heard.

"My dad gave me up to Jiraiya-sama," replied Hinata.

"So you know huh?" asked Jiraiya.

"Now I do," replied the raven haired girl, "so what am I going to do now I don't want to go back,"

"Then don't," said Sakura, "Stay here I mean you are happy and all," added the pink haired girl.

"Yes but my father is very powerful I don't want him to do something that will be regretful," replied Hinata, "Everyone here lost their family because of my dad," she started to cry covering her face with her elbow.

"Then run away," said Sakura, "I mean will just say that you heard that your father wants to take you back home and so you didn't want to go home and you ran off somewhere,"

"That's too risky and plus I don't even have money," protested Hinata.

"Then what else do you have in mind?" asked the Haruno, "You know what I'll join you so you won't be alone," added the emerald eye girl.

"I don't know won't your dad be upset?" asked Hinata.

"What that old fart he won't even notice that I am gone I'll can just tell him that I'm going to visit mom in Suna," explained Sakura.

"Okay," said Hinata, "But where do we go?"

"That I don't know,"

"Why don't you two go to my other home hidden in the Whirlpool village," offered Jiraiya.

"Why do you even have another home?" asked Sakura.

"Oh I have my reasons," explained the white haired man stealing a glance at Tsuande who was looking the other way. Sakura noticed this and left it like that she had no more questions.

"Ano Jiraiya-sama what if…" said Hinata when he interrupted her, "What if nothing you just have to stay the hell away from here,"

"Hai," said Hinata still not sure about this.

"I'll go pack and be right back," said Sakura.

"No need we all ready did that," explained Jiraiya.

"Huh? But how did you know?" asked Sakura and Tsuande.

"Remember I have connections and I was informed a long time ago…but when Sakura told us how Neji had learned about Hinata's location I decided to tell you girls that it is time to take action," explained the pervert.

"Yo Jiraiya what's going on?" shouted Naruto from the roof.

"Get your ass down here," said Jiraiya with a serious tone. When Naruto came down stairs he noticed all of the serious faces.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Naruto concerned.

"Ano Naruto-kun I have to go," said Hinata with a sad tone.

"Why?" asked Naruto walking up to Hinata who was playing with her fingers.

"Naruto her fathers wants to hide Hinata from the world," explained Sakura, "So she has to run away," added the pink haired girl.

"I'll come with you," said Naruto.

"No," she looked him in the eye and can see the confused expression that he was giving her she felt hurt in the inside, "I can't let you get involved in this mess," she looked at Sakura and Jiraiya.

"Actually Hinata," said Jiraiya looking at the situation, "Naruto knows the way to my other home," explained the white haired man.

"Which one? You mean the secret one?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah that one the one that I use to take you to," said Jiraiya.

"Oh she'll be well hidden there," assured Naruto, "No one will ever think to look there," added the Uzumaki smirking.

"Why?" asked Sakura, "Why is it to unsuspecting?"

"Because that was my old home before my parents died and people keep spreading rumors on how my home is haunted with my parents ghost," explained Naruto, "But it's not true," assured the Uzumaki.

"G-ghost?" asked Hinata a little taken back by the information.

"Yeah 'Ghost' don't tell me that you believe in ghosts?" asked Naruto.

"N-no n-not r-really," stuttered Hinata smiling weakly.

"You know Naruto there's another rumor about the Hyuga eyes," said Jiraiya taking advantage of the moment, "Tell me if I'm wrong Hinata…but isn't it true that you Hyuga's can see ghosts and other things that we regular eyed humans can't see,"

"Kind of," said Hinata blushing.

Everyone in the room stared at her with interest they were clearly taken back by what they learned.

"What? That's why we have clear lavender eyes," said Hinata blushing a darker red. Naruto hugged her and smiled his fox smile.

"That's pretty cool maybe we will see mom and dad," joked Naruto trying to lighten up the mood.

"So is that why your father doesn't want you to be known by the world?" asked Sakura unsure of what she just asked.

"Yes," replied Hinata looking at the cherry blossom.

"Figures," mumbled Sakura, "Bastards like him don't deserve to live,"

"Hey if you two are done I believe that there's another home waiting for you three," said Jiraiya.

"How do we get there?" asked Sakura facing Naruto.

"The secret passage way," replied Naruto smirking, "Hey Lily get over here," shouted Naruto when the maid appeared before them.

"You called," said Lily.

"Remember the passageway?" asked Naruto.

"You mean the emergency escape route?"

"That exact one,"

"All right just go threw the basement there should be another hidden tunnel from there you'll go three straight days until you reach three tunnels take the one to the right then head up to the house," explained the long haired girl.

"Perfect just as I remembered," grinned Naruto.

"Just watch out for rats and etc," said Jiraiya. The girls prepared themselves mentally for what's going to happen in three days. When they opened the other door it was pretty dark and it sounded like water was running. They started to walk with the little light that they had from a flashlight a few roaches and rats ran from the light and into their safe holes.

"Damn Naruto why the hell did you people build a hidden tunnel that leads to a house all the way in carajo land_** (A/N: Carajo is a Spanish term for some far away place it's like a phrase)**_," said Sakura.

"I don't know I guess it has something to do with our ancestors," explained Naruto, "We were told that in between these two locations there were many clans that attended meetings on demons such as the Nine-Tailed Fox was used as weapons," added the Uzumaki.

"Is it all true?" asked Hinata.

"Well I don't know," lied Naruto.

"All right," said Hinata playing a long. Sakura also noticed the little fib.

"Hey we should stop here," said Naruto.

"Damn I rather keep going then stay here," complained Sakura.

"Naruto-kun what exactly is down here?" asked Hinata, "I can sense some presences and they seem to want us to keep going," added the young Hyuga.

"Presences?" stammered Sakura looking at Hinata taken back, "Like what?"

"Spirits," explained Hinata, "Naruto what exactly did these people do down here?"

"I'll explain everything later but since you two want to keep on going then let's go," said Naruto trying to change the subject. They kept on walking forward Hinata stopped on her tracks.

"Huh? Hinata what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"The little girl who is she?" asked Hinata.

'_My name is Hana I died when this place was build,' said the spirit. _

"Hana how did you die?" asked Hinata freaken out Sakura who tried to hide behind Naruto.

'_I was murdered it was the battle of the demons,' explained the little girl. _

"Battle of the Demons?"

'Hai it was so brutal especially since they sealed a demon within me you can ask that boy he has one too!' explained Hana.

"What?! Naruto is this true do you really have a demon within you?" asked Hinata shocked.

"So she told you well I'll explain everything later," said Naruto turning his back to her expecting her to shout demon at him. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you no matter what," said Hinata blushing smiling sweetly at him. Naruto could only smile back and now he was finally accepted… all of him.

"Yo I'm sorry to interrupt this fluffy moment but shouldn't we keep on walking," said Sakura still freaked out about the ghost.

"We probably should," said Naruto.

"Arigatou Hana-Chan," said Hinata bowing to the ghost girl.

'You're a kind lady,' said the ghost giggling as she disappearing.

After a few hours of walking they finally decided to stop and rest, this was officially day 1. They had their flashlight and some blankets. It was so silent that you can even hear people from above gossip.

"Man the world is so messed up it's was like only yesterday you got into High School and now look at us we are running away," sighed Sakura, "But this is one hell of an adventure,"

"Gomen about this," apologized Hinata, "I got you into this whole mess,"

"Don't sweat it we are friends right," said Sakura giving her a true friend smile.

"Yeah," said Hinata she held on tight to Naruto's arm.

-The next day-

"Man what a rough sleep," said Sakura stretching, "Well we should probably start walking some more,"

"Yeah," said Naruto he didn't have the heart to wake up Hinata, "Hey Sakura can you do me favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Put Hinata on my back,"

"Sure why not," agreed Sakura helping the sleeping Hyuga on to his back.

"There now she can sleep some more," said Naruto.

"Then the next day's travel here we come," said Sakura, she had some food with her thanks to Chi who packed for them. "You want a rice ball?" asked Sakura.

"Sure pass one over here," said Naruto taking the rice ball and enjoying Chi's home cooked meal. Hinata started to wake up. "Morning Hina-Chan," said Naruto watching Hinata blush.

"Naruto-kun you c-could of woke me up," said Hinata flushed.

"Nah you looked to cute," winked Naruto causing her to deepen her flush. Sakura passed her a rice ball.

"Chi made them," said Sakura watching Hinata nibble on her meal.

"It tastes so good," said Hinata eating her rice ball. When up ahead they saw the three way passage caves they followed the directions and entered the proper cave. When there was a slight breeze.

"Perfect we are almost there," said Naruto putting Hinata down, "Just one more day,"

"Why one more day if we can feel a breeze?" asked Sakura.

"Simple because that means that we walked 75 percent of the passage so the exit is close but far at the same time," explained Naruto, "It was a way to trick intruders,"

"And why have you been failing math?" asked Sakura shocked at Naruto's explanation.

"Because I just don't," pouted Naruto embarrassed about his grades. When their day travel was done they camped for a while and waited for the next day. When the next day arrived they continued their journey. When they reached the exit they were in some jungle like area.

"Naruto where the hell are we?" asked Sakura confused.

"We have another road left," said Naruto. Sakura groaned at this Hinata just sighed. When a little boy jumped at them. He was shorter than them he was about 12 years old and hand his hair was similar to Kakashi. Konhomaru was his name.

"Naruto-nii-chan," said the little boy.

"Konhomaru look at you so this is where you ran off to," said Naruto patting the boys head.

"Hehe and who are those?" asked the brunette.

"My name is Sakura Haruno,"

"Hi my name is Hinata Hyuga,"

"Hi," said the little boy blushing get whacked in the head by Naruto.

"That pervert influenced you too much," lectured Naruto.

"Pervert? So that Jiraiya got to this little kid?" asked Sakura raising her eyebrow and studying the little kid.

" So are you guys here to hide or what?" asked Konhomaru, "Because in the T.V I saw how they are looking for Hinata-Chan,"

"Ehh? Naruto-kun we have to hurry to your home," panicked Hinata.

"Relax we are almost there we just need to continue," said Naruto. They group had walked until they reached a huge house in the middle of the path. You can see the living room because it was glass; it looked big in the inside.

"Damn your old home is in the middle of no where," said Sakura.

"And it's so big," added Hinata in awe.

"Hurry up," said Konhomaru, "it's getting dark," added the little boy serious. This raised Sakura and Hinata's suspicion meter, which left their guard up. When they entered the home Naruto touched a seal slip.

"Naruto what exactly happens at night here?" asked Hinata.

"I guess it's time for me to tell you the whole story," replied Naruto looking at Hinata he was worried.

_**-End Of Chapter 15-**_

_**NaruHinaforever: OMG finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the late update I just tried to make it more the six pages long and I hope that those who PM me are happy. OH and a notice from Jesse:**_

_**ATTENTION: For the first time ever I (Jesse Briceno) will host the first ever Naruto fanfiction readers choice awards... for the next month i am asking you to choose the best stories in the Naruto section of fanfiction, and anyone can enter this contest; anyone at all al you have to do is submit someone you know or submit your self and promote it everywhere as much as you can and i will try to get everyone real awards for this... Here are the awards so far...**_

_**Fanfiction of the year:**_

_**OneShot of the year:**_

_**Best Yaoi based Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Yuri Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Emo Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Couple based Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Sad Ending Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Happy Ending Fanfiction:**_

_**Best High Shool Based Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Evil Naruto Fanfiction:**_

_**Most UnderRated Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Crossover Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Spoiler Fanfiction:**_

_**Most outragous Fanfiction:**_

_**Best Chiff hanger Fanfiction: **_

_**Best Fanfiction with Lemon in it:**_

_**Best Squeal:**_

_**and more...**_

_**Oh and if you want to learn more just ask the author himself. Tell next time **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Chapter 16

Recap:

"_Damn your old home is in the middle of no where," said Sakura. _

"_And it's so big," added Hinata in awe. _

"_Hurry up," said Konhomaru, "it's getting dark," added the little boy serious. This raised Sakura and Hinata's suspicion meter, which left their guard up. When they entered the home Naruto touched a seal slip. _

"_Naruto what exactly happens at night here?" asked Hinata. _

"I guess it's time for me to tell you the whole story," replied Naruto looking at Hinata he was worried.

-- -- --

_**(Point of View of Naruto: Naruto Speaking)**_

When I was born there was a tragic disaster that lead to the whole world to almost end. The Nine Tail Fox known as Kyubi attacked us the fourth of the hidden Hokage new one solution and that was to seal a bab—

"Naruto-kun what is a Hokage?" asked Hinata,

"I Hokage is a hidden leader that protects the world you actually know one and her name is Tsuande," I explained. She nodded and I went back to explaining.

Well the baby was to suppose to hold in the Kyubi and all of it's power. That baby was me the son of the fourth Minato Namikaze. He sealed him inside of me on October 10. The clans had disappeared and created their corp. to hide their identity. One of them is the Hyuga and the other is Uchiha those are the last two most powerful clans.

"Hyuga," stuttered Hinata I can see the confusion in her eyes, "Is that why I can see spirits?"

I could only look at her and feel guilty for some sort of reason.

"So some demons roam around at night and some are friendly and many are dangerous," I explained and saw the alert in their eyes.

"Naruto then what the hell are we doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Because this is the only place where humans are not welcomed!" I shouted.

"Nii-Chan relax," said Konohamaru, "But don't forget Hinata-Chan can help you find your parents,"

"Hush they're not suppose to know about it," I said.

"Tell us what?" asked Hinata worried. She gave me that look that made just want to tell her everything.

"Nothing," I could reply, "Now how's about we get you two into a room and call it a night," they nodded and followed Konohamaru.

_**(Back to me as Narrator) **_

Konohamaru lead Sakura and Hinata to their room. Naruto entered Hinata's room after she changed to her t-shirt and shorts. She was looking out at the moonlight.

"Hinata-Chan sorry about earlier…if I freak you out," said Naruto lowering his gaze to the ground he closed his eyes shut to expect Hinata to not love him anymore. But instead she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips softly. When they parted for air Hinata smiled at Naruto as he looked at her with a shock expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" replied Hinata stroking Naruto's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Why do you still like me? I am a monster," said Naruto.

"Because you're my little fox," smiled Hinata giving him another kiss, "You're the kindest person that I have ever meet and you stick to your word," replied Hinata she turned to go to bed but Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Arigatou," whispered Naruto into Hinata's ears. Causing her to blush. Naruto lifted her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. He laid right in front of her and they kissed passionately. Until Naruto rolled over to her side and hugged her. They slept together holding each other closely.

'Isn't that cute,'

'_Yeah our boy has found himself a lucky lady,' _

-The Next Day-

Sakura entered Hinata's room to find Naruto and Hinata hugging each other while they slept. She took out her camera and took a picture.

"Too cute," mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan what are you doing?" asked Konohamaru.

"Taking a picture,"

"Why?"

"Because they look so cute,"

"Oh I see…hey one of them is waking up,"

"WHAT?!" said Sakura she grabbed the little boy and ran out. Hinata came out to see what's going on.

"Sakura? Are you there?" asked Hinata, she looked at the time and it was 9 in the morning. Damn so early," mumbled the young Hyuga when she walked into the bathroom and prepared for the day. Meanwhile down stairs in the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sakura.

"Oh you mean all of that ramen when Naruto-Nii-Chan came last time he bought a lot of Ramen," explained the 12 year old.

"Oh that explains it," mumbled Sakura, "Well then let's make four," When Hinata came down, "Morning sleepy head,"

"Good Morning," yawned Hinata, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Woke up early," explained Sakura.

"I have to go soon or mom will come back here," explained Konohamaru.

"Mom whose your mom?" asked Sakura boiling up some water.

"Kurenai," replied the brunette.

"Sensei is coming here?" asked Hinata.

"Sensei? I haven't seen her at school," stated Sakura confused.

"Oh Kurenai was my private teacher when my father thought that maybe I would be smart," explained Hinata scratching the back of her head.

"Oh well she told me that she was coming so it wouldn't take her long," said Konohamaru, "I'll wait out side,"

"Wait but isn't it dangerous outside?" asked Sakura.

"Not exactly at least during the daytime," replied the little kid.

"Then can I go with you being stuck inside of this house gets' boring," said Sakura walking out of the door along with Konohamaru. When the door was shut a gust of wind came up giving Hinata goose bumps.

'So you're the lucky lady that my son fell in love with,' said a young woman.

"Excuse me?" asked Hinata.

'_Oh my name is Uzumaki Kushina,' said the red haired spirit. _

"Oh my name is Hyuga Hinata," replied the midnight haired girl bowing her head and blushing, "Gomen for the disrespect,"

'Look at what Hiashi did to you such a stuck up ass,' said Kushina, 'You don't have to be formal just relax…I'm just glad to see that someone likes him'

"Love," said Hinata, "I love Naruto with all my heart," this made the spirit smile.

'You know let's go wake up my son he sleeps to much,' said the Uzumaki smirking.

"H-Hai," replied Hinata walking up the stairs behind Kushina. When she opened the door she saw Naruto sleeping so peacefully. She didn't want to wake him until Kushina whispered something she only nodded and walked up to Naruto. She kissed him lightly when she felt his hands snake around her waist and pull her in deeper she knew that he was awake. When they departed from their kiss Naruto was smirking.

"Morning beautiful," said the blonde when Hinata was giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"It was your mom's idea," replied Hinata when Kushina appeared behind Hinata.

"Good Morning mom," said Naruto sheepishly.

'So Naruto you two haven't gotten far have you?' asked the red head mom seriously.

"O-OF C-COURSE N-NOT!" shouted Naruto and Hinata blushing bright red.

'Good oh and Naruto your dad should be waking up soon,' said the young woman.

"All right," replied Naruto smiling, "It's been a while I can't believe that finally the Gods are going to allow me to see him," When another strange gust of wind had entered in front of them was a man taller than Naruto he had the same blue eyes and blonde spiky hair just a little longer.

'Minato,' said Kushina giving him a kiss.

'_It's been a long time hasn't it,' said Minato when he noticed Naruto and Hinata sitting next to each other. 'Is that my son?'_

'_Yeah it is look at him he had grown up so much and now he has a girlfriend,' smirked Kushina making the couple blush. Minato looked Naruto in the eye and saw a strong-hearted boy. _

'_He inherited all of the good family genes that for sure,' smirked Minato making Naruto smile. _

"Dad I have one question and that is why did you seal the Kyubi within me?"

'Because son when your mother passed away from giving you birth I knew that you were a strong boy and I trust that you were capable of handling the Kyubi,' replied Minato. 'Sorry if the Kyubi caused you any trouble,'

"No in fact if it wasn't for the Kyubi I wouldn't have taken Hinata away from the Hyuga's," replied Naruto hugging his girlfriend. "So dad… are you going back?"

'Unfortunately I do have to go back but I've been given the right to come back and forth,' said the fourth. And with that Minato disappeared.

'Bye Naruto I'll be around and Hinata-Chan please make my son happy,' said the woman disappearing.

"Your parents are nice people," said the Hyuga, "Your so lucky,"

"No what make me lucky is to have you someone who I can hug, Kiss and say that I Love her," replied Naruto kissing her on the lips. When she broke away.

"I forgot about the water," shouted Hinata running downstairs. When she ran into the kitchen she saw Sakura, Konohamaru and Kurenai standing there.

"Damn Hinata what were you doing up stairs?" Asked Sakura, "The water almost dried out,"

"Gomen I was speaking to Naruto's parents," apologized Hinata, "And I lost track of time,"

"What?! I thought they were died?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Well that doesn't mean that I can't speak to their ghosts," explained Hinata, "I'll cook dinner as an apology,"

"Good because I brought real food," said Kurenai. Getting a hug from Hinata.

"Sensei it's been a while," said the Hyuga.

"Yeah well let's look at you," said the teacher, "You have certainly grown since the last time that I saw you,"

"Oh I've missed you ever since father kicked you out he has been rather harsh," stated Hinata hugging her sensei.

"That man needs someone to kick his ass," said the teacher placing her hands on her hips, "If only I wasn't held back I couldn't of been the one to kick his ass,"

"Are you leaving again?" asked Hinata.

"Nah I think maybe I'll hang around here for a while plus my son has a lot of explaining to do," said Kurenai raising her eyebrow at Konohamaru.

"Gomen Mom," said Konohamaru hiding behind Sakura.

"What did he do?" asked Sakura, "Oh my name is Haruno Sakura,"

"Nice to meet you and Konohamaru ran away again!" said the teacher, "Your father is going to be upset about this,"

"Hey Kurenai," said Naruto walking into the kitchen, "Came to pick up Konohamaru?"

"Hey knucklehead," greeted Kurenai, "So I hear that you spoke to your parents how's the fourth doing?"

"His doing great and it's true I do look a lot like him," smirked Naruto, "So I see that you meet Hinata-Chan,"

"Of course you idiot I am her sensei," smiled Kurenai.

"Hai Sensei use to teach me until dad fired her for protecting me," explained Hinata.

"That man has sure made a living hell of the others lives," said Naruto tightening his fist.

"Why don't we call them and see what's doing on?" asked Sakura.

"It might be to risky anyone of the Hyuga's could be there," said Hinata, "Why don't we use Konohamaru and say that he is calling to speak to his grandfather Jiraiya and we can use this to see how everyone's doing,"

"Good girl smart as always," said the red eyed teacher hugging her student. "All right sweetie are you ready?"

"Hai mom," said Konohamaru receiving the phone.

-Meanwhile-

"Kunchiwa," said Karin.

"Karin who is it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Konohamaru," replied Karin, "He says that he wants to speak to you,"

"Tell him that I can't and that I am speaking to a young Neji Hyuga,"

"Hai master…Gomen but Master Jiraiya is speaking to Neji Hyuga,"

-Back to the house-

"Thanks," said Konohamaru hanging up the phone.

"So what did he say?" asked Hinata curious.

"That some guy named Neji Hyuga is speaking to Jiraiya," replied Konohamaru.

"Damn but how did he know where you live?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," panicked Hinata, "What if they find this house since they had to do with the major clans,"

"Relax Hinata-Chan will think of something," said Naruto.

"First of all if they do come we need to find out how to run away," explained Sakura.

"Then we'll keep on running for the rest of our lives," stated Hinata, "He is not going to stop until I am out of the publics view,"

"Damn that's fucked up," said Naruto, "then let's fight them,"

"WHAT?! DUDE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT A SUPER POWERFUL CLAN!" shouted Sakura.

"But there is more of us then there is of them," mumbled Naruto.

"Look at the maids history all of them were taken down by the Hyuga," said Sakura.

"Then what are we going to do run away forever!"

"No but I am saying that there has to be a better solution then physically fighting them,"

"That actually brings me a funny thought…wouldn't it be funny if Hinata had a baby," chuckled Kurenai. They looked at her for a second.

"You know that might just work," smirked Sakura, "If Hinata gets a baby then the Hyuga's are going to have to back off," but Hinata wasn't happy about this idea.

"That won't work," stammered Hinata.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Because Hiashi is a cold blooded man," answered Kurenai.

"Wow this man is horrible," said Sakura

"He really isn't evil," mumbled Hinata.

"What do you mean? Do you have any idea of what you just said," shouted Sakura.

"He isn't evil where did that come from?" asked Kurenai.

"Gomen but he isn't," replied Hinata determine at what she said.

"How so Hina-Chan?" asked Naruto.

**-End of Chapter-**

**NaruHinaforever: I AM SO SORRY! Gomen for taking forever with this chapter (Bows). You guys must be upset at the extremely late update. Well I promise to try to not take forever. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Recap:

"He really isn't evil," mumbled Hinata.

"What do you mean? Do you have any idea of what you just said," shouted Sakura.

"He isn't evil where did that come from?" asked Kurenai.

"Gomen but he isn't," replied Hinata determine at what she said.

"How so Hina-Chan?" asked Naruto.

-- -- -- -- - - - --

"As you already know I can spirits and from the sounds of it the Hyuga had a connection with the demon summoning,"

"Yeah we all ready know that skip to the point," responded Sakura.

"An evil spirit had entered his body," shouted Hinata, "I know that everyone else is saying mean things like how he ran people out of his home…it's not his fault it's an evil spirit who used to be my father's enemy and the murderer of my mom he died not too long ago his name was Hikaru," Everyone stood there in silence as Hinata fought back a tear but it escaped. "Dad sold me to Jiraiya-sama for protection not because he wants to hurt me…dad's last words were Gomen before he was lost into darkness,"

"Wow this sounds…" said Sakura, "Screwed up,"

"It-t I-s," hiccupped Hinata, "I-I 'hiccup' want to help him,"

"But how?"Asked Sakura.

"I don't know that's the thing," said Hinata blowing into a tissue.

"You know I think that maybe one of our scrolls of the past can help out," suggested Konohamaru, "She is a Hyuga maybe she has the power to become a temple maiden to help get rid of the spirit,"

" 'Temple maiden'?" asked Sakura.

"But not regular Temple Maiden's the ones that we are speaking of posses great power sometimes if lucky there are more then one in one generation," explained Naruto.

"Well I'll go to Asuma for now and Konohamaru prepare yourself when we get home," said Kurenai,

"Hai-Hai," replied Konohamaru hiding from his mother's death glare. When the woman left everyone went downstairs to the basement library.

"Naruto?" called Hinata standing in place while Sakura and Konohamaru walked ahead.

"Yeah," replied Naruto facing Hinata whose eyes were stained from the tears.

"Gomen for breaking out back there it's just…it's just dad isn't bad he is a good man," said Hinata embracing Naruto and crying in his chest.

"It's okay don't worry will break that curse," replied Naruto kissing the top of her head.

"Hey you two hurry up where almost there," shouted Sakura.

"Yeah we're coming already," replied Naruto, "Are you okay?"

"Hai I'm okay," responded Hinata. When they entered the library it was an average size room when Naruto and Konohamaru bit their thumb and put some blood on a seal to release it and allow them to enter the hidden chamber.

"Wow so much security," commented Sakura.

"Well the scrolls are really important," replied Naruto, "We can't let just anyone read them,"

"Hai-Hai," said Sakura when they entered the room their was a lot of shelves full with ancient text, "How old are these?"

"Depends on the time period," replied Naruto.

"Time period?" asked Hinata, "how old are the clans?"

"Really old I'll tell you that much," replied Naruto.

"Hey Nii-Chan are we going to be here all day?" asked Konohamaru, "Because we have already studied these," complained Konohamaru.

"You actually studied," chuckled Naruto.

"He I read once and a while what about you 8 years of skipping on your studies," shot Konohamaru very confident.

"Because that perv has me working to the bone," replied Naruto.

"Hey you two stop arguing and let's get started," said Sakura stretching her arms. "Let's see where to begin…oh this one looks good," added the Haruno picking the first generation of the clans scroll. She blow off the dust and opened it. "Damn is this ancient Japanese writing?" complained Sakura but when she tried to read it she understand everything, "Wow this is weird but I can actually understand this," she said shocked and proud.

"Really?" Asked Hinata looking over Sakura's shoulder to see if she can read it, "I can't understand anything," pouted Hinata. Konohamaru and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

"Ano Sakura-san did you ever study old Japanese?" asked Naruto looking for a specific scroll.

"No,"

When Naruto found what he was looking for he showed it to Sakura.

"All right according to this scroll your ancestor Hana Haruno was a temple maiden," explained Naruto.

"…"

"Sakura-Chan with you I can free my dad Arigatou," said Hinata hugging Sakura.

"All right you little Chibi," said Sakura patting her head.

"Hey Naruto there's another one," said Konohamaru passing him a scroll.

"No way," said Naruto in shock when he saw the picture, "Hey isn't this TenTen-sempai?"

"Hai it is," stated Hinata, "So TenTen-sempai is a temple maiden too?"

"Looks like it…hey Konohamaru I need you to get TenTen for me," ordered Naruto.

"Really your going to let me go by myself?" asked the little hyperactive kid.

"Yeah I think that you earned it you little doko," replied Naruto patting him on the head.

"Hai Nii-Chan," said the little boy disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Naruto can you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Do what?"

"Disappear like that?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why the hell did you make us walk and now poof us to the location?" asked Sakura annoyed.

"Because two people I can transport but three is hard I'm not that strong I'm still in training," replied Naruto matter-of-factly. Hinata picked up a scroll when Kushina appeared.

'Shuu don't tell Naruto meet me in the guest room' said the spirit.

"Ano Naruto-kun I'll go back upstairs for a while," said Hinata walking out of the door.

"Sure," replied Naruto giving her the heart-warming smile. When Hinata walked upstairs and into the guest room the red haired spirit was sitting on the window seal.

"Ano Uzumaki-sama?" called Hinata from the door way.

'Agh don't call me sama it makes me sound old just call me Kushina or mother,'

"Uz…Kushina why did you call for me?" asked Hinata.

'Because it's about your father…I went to explore your home town a little and saw him he really is taken over by Hikaru…that man caused the life of your mother and he is aiming for you because your that last one with the Hyuga eyes that can see spirits,' explained the red haired woman.

"Eh?"

'That's only half the story Hikaru is planning on using a hostage…your sister she's looked up in a room,'

"That baka how dare he…Kuso what the hell am I suppose to do?" asked Hinata panicking.

'Hinata-Chan clearly it is a trick think this threw first and I have a vaster for you,' added the young Uzumaki.

When Hinata saw that one person that she hasn't seen in years, "M-mom?"

'Hinata my daughter I haven't seen you in years come here let me see how much you've grown,' said the indigo haired spirit she looked like Hinata but more grown up. She had confidence in her eyes longer more graceful hair and a more developed body.

'Haruka Hyuga,' said Kushina receiving a nod.

Hinata jumped into her mothers arms she was solid only for a while. "Mom I missed you so much," cried Hinata crying in her mother's chest.

'There-there Hinata don't cry just look at you you're a real Hana a real beauty,'

"Mom I don't want to lose you again," cried Hinata again.

'Hinata dear I have moved on my time to go to heaven is now…please protect your sister…help your father and we the spirits will kill that demon Hikaru,' stated Haruka tears forming out of her eyes.

"What should I do?" asked Hinata.

'Hinata your all grown up…I'll let you decide I believe in you,' said Haruka

"We found out who the Temple Maiden's are it's Sakura and TenTen," explained Hinata.

'So what's this about a boyfriend?' teased Haruka.

"You mean Naruto-kun," said Hinata sitting up folding her hand like if in a prayer and blushed at the thought of Naruto. "He is the best the kindest the strongest the best man,"

'Sounds like wedding bells,' said Kushina.

'I think your right,' added Haruka, 'My daughter and your son together now that would be something they would be so cute together,'

'Yeah I agree,' smiled Kushina, 'She the only one who filled up Naruto's empty heart,'

"Empty Heart?" asked Hinata, "when he was lonely right?"

'Hai…but now he is truly smiling because of you and I am grateful because of that,'

"Hey Hinata are you okay in there?" asked Naruto knocking on the door.

"Hai Naruto-kun," resounded Hinata.

"You sure you don't want me to go in?" asked the blonde once again.

'We are about to leave why don't you rest,' said Haruka. 'Good night sweet heart,'

'Sayanara daughter in law,' teased Kushina disappearing with Haruka.

Naruto entered the room to see Hinata gazing outside the window. He snuck up be hide her and kiss her cheek.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" asked Naruto twirling her around so now they can be face to face.

"With you I am always okay," replied Hinata giving him a little kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss and made them gasp for air.

"I love you Hinata,"

"I love you too Naruto,"

**-End Of Chapter-**

**NaruHinaforever here to apologize for the long wait, I was busy with some new drawings and I finished a doujin but I still have to edit it. Well Sayanara until next time **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Chapter 18 Disclaimer: I do not own no one from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto

_Recap:_

Naruto entered the room to see Hinata gazing outside the window. He snuck up be hide her and kiss her cheek.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" asked Naruto twirling her around so now they can be face to face.

"With you I am always okay," replied Hinata giving him a little kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss and made them gasp for air.

"I love you Hinata,"

"I love you too Naruto,"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day was a sunny day Hinata woke up to see Naruto cuddling towards her he didn't want to let go. Like if afraid that she will disappear.

'_This all seems like a dream…first I was living with Naruto-kun…I studied with him…and now we are together can't this get any better," she thought to herself. _She brushed some of his spiky blond locks away from his tan face. She loved looking him sleep peacefully. She managed to escape Naruto's grip to go get her-self ready. When her thoughts wondered and she remembered her father. He thought of her as a useless creature that inherited the family curse the only one in this generation. The ability to see ghosts with her pearly white-eyes, it has no pupils she thought that it made her look dead. But it was just a tint of lavender, which made her smile looking at the mirror. She brushed her hair until all of the knots were removed and her hair was smooth. It felt weird not putting on her school uniform even though it's still a school day. It's because she was sold and now she is being looked for. She changed to a light blue summer dress. It looked nice on her and she put on some shoes and walked downstairs to go see Sakura reading the ancient text. Konohamaru came back today even though he was in trouble yesterday.

"Ohayo Hinata," smiled Sakura looking away from her reading, "This is some good stuff you guys should hear about it," Sakura was always smart and she discovered that she was a part of this ancient wars with the demons. She has the ability to read these ancient texts. That not even Naruto who bares the Kyubi could read it. "Hey I heard that you are a good cook I was wondering if you can cook for us?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Sure," Hinata replied heading for the kitchen to see what she had to work with.

"Are you guys missing anything because I'll go back and tell momma what you guys need," said the young brunette.

"Thanks we are missing…" she told him all of the food that was missing and Konohamaru nodded and left the house to go threw a secret passage again.

"So is Naruto still sleeping?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Yes his still asleep," replied Hinata listening to the water hiss when it melted in the fry pan.

"So anything happened last night?" smirked Sakura still looking at her reading.

"N-No," stuttered Hinata chopping some vegetables with her face as red as the tomato.

"All right no need to turn into a fruit," smiled Sakura helping Hinata with breakfast.

"T-thank you," said Hinata passing her some of the ingredients.

"You know Naruto likes you a lot," stated the green eyed girl.

"I know and I feel that same way," smiled the young Hyuga frying some eggs. When the food was done Naruto came down stairs in a black shirt with some orange knee length shorts.

"Morning," yawned Naruto still sleepy. He sat down in the kitchen table and looked at the two place the food on the table. They joined him in eating, "This stuff tastes great," grinned the Uzumaki.

"Your not in middle school Naruto this stuff is breakfast," corrected Sakura cutting her eyes. "After this I have to tell you guys some new interesting facts that I learned threw those old ancient documents,"

"Okay," replied Hinata and a shrug from Naruto, Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"You little…this stuff is important you baka," shouted Sakura pissed at Naruto's laziness.

"It's not even 10 Sakura I haven't fully awaken," complained Naruto drinking some orange juice.

"Hinata how can you deal with this fool when it came to school?" asked Sakura, "Honestly,"

"It was usually the girls who got him up it was either wake up or a bucket full of cold water," replied Hinata.

"Oh I see maybe I should try that how's about it Hinata?" asked Sakura with an evil smile. Hinata giggled as Naruto looked at Sakura with an are-you-serious look. Sakura couldn't hold it in she laughed at his expression along with Hinata. Naruto pouted but then started laughing along with them. "But you know that we are going to miss some important lessons," said Sakura, "we can't go back to school," Hinata looked at Sakura with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry," apologized the young Hyuga bowing her head in shame, "It's because of me that your lives are ruined,"

"No it's not," stated Naruto, "It's fate…first if of all since we were born we were not normal we were meant to meet up," Sakura and Hinata looked at him he sounded different a more serious Naruto. " I can sound serious once and a while," stated Naruto noticing their expressions.

"But what are we going to do?" asked Hinata, "It feels like someone's missing,"

"Because there is the Uzumaki, Hyuga and I think Uchiha deal with the demons while the Haruno would be the one who analyzed everything," explained Naruto.

"Wasn't there a Uchiha in our school?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah there was one but he transferred," blushed Sakura.

"Transferred…oh you mean Sasuke," said Naruto, "that guy transferred to Sound High,"

"Do you think that fate will bring him here too?" asked the midnight haired girl. Sakura was still blushing.

"We'll just have to wait and see," stated Naruto crossing his arms in front of his chest the two girls nodded. "How's about we travel out of this house?" asked the blonde.

"Where to?" asked Hinata and Sakura.

"It's a surprise I mean you are my guest," grinned the Uzumaki. The girls followed him up the roof. Which was huge…the scenery could only be seen in dreams. It was a secret garden that no one can see. The girls were surprised and they started looking around. Hinata looked at the tropical flowers and Sakura looked at the medical herbs. She gathered up some.

"Hey Naruto do you have any medical books?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'll show you two the library with regular life books," replied Naruto he walked over to Hinata and he plucked at blue rose and placed it on her hair. "Cute," he whispered. Hinata blushed and hugged him as they watched the flowers together. The mixture of the red, blue, yellow, orange and more was breath taking. Naruto cupped Hinata's chin and he lifted her head up gently and kiss her lips fully she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Sakura turned around to see the young couple kissing; it made her smile to see them happy like that. The two depart from their kiss. The wished to be together forever; then there was an explosion interrupted their peace. The three put their guard up when Hinata's eyes widen it was a boy he was on the ground, then above him was a demon.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata when she saw Naruto charge at the demon and he took it out faster then expected. There was blood on Naruto's hand he wasn't glowing red anymore. He faced the boy when he noticed that it was Sasuke.

_**-End of Chapter 18-**_

_**dun dun dun evil cliff hanger. Sasuke was thrown in by fate. Wonder what that means for our group in the future. Well stay tune for the next chapter. Also as I said in Still Doll chapter 4 thanks for reviewing, adding my story to favorite or alert or adding me to favorite or alert. Thanks a bunch for reading my story and of course I've grown up so bring on the flames. I'm ready and mature enough to handle them. I'm 15 now I'm no child according to my Hispanic family. Yes Spanish is my first language so forgive me for mistakes that I've written. The reason why I'm telling you all that I am Spanish is because I was asked if I spoke another language before so here is the answer. Also I'm not Japanese clearly though I look up Japanese terms to give Naruto it's true nature. I do wish that I can study in Japan it seems like a beautiful place to study. From the pictures that I've seen of course! So Sayonara until next time : )**_


	19. Chapter 19: WHAT THE! It's Sasuke

Chapter 19: WHAT THE Chapter 19: WHAT THE?! It's Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they all belong to Masahi Kismoto. I own the new characters except Chi who is way back in the story.

_Recap:_

"_Naruto-kun!" said Hinata when she saw Naruto charge at the demon and he took it out faster then expected. There was blood on Naruto's hand he wasn't glowing red anymore. He faced the boy when he noticed that it was Sasuke._

-- -- -- --

The demon was dead but he approached the injured boy. Naruto lifted him up; Hinata followed him when she noticed that the demon was not going to move. The couple walked towards the exit of the roof. Sakura followed behind when Naruto brought him into another guest room. He was hit pretty hard on the head but not enough to need a doctor. Sakura was a nurse in training back at her High School. She examined him.

"Okay Sasuke-kun after some rest should be able to recover Naruto do you have a first aid kit?" asked the Haruno.

"Sure I'll go get it for you," replied the Uzumaki heading to the bathroom he grabbed the kit and brought it to Sakura who took the kit as soon as she received it. Hinata lifted up his head gently while Sakura cleaned the blood and wrapped his head with some bandages. Hinata placed his head down while Sakura checked his arms and covered up any other injuries. "He just needs some rest," assured Sakura. Naruto and Hinata nodded and left the room Sakura stayed inside and read some medical books.

"I wonder if Sasuke is okay?" asked Hinata, "Sakura was really worried,"

"That Sasuke is stronger then what he looks he was my closes friend and rival," chuckled Naruto, while Hinata wondered what was so funny. "But anyways Sasuke is in good hands with Sakura," Hinata nodded. A few hours have gone by while Sakura feel asleep on the sofa chair. Sasuke woke up and noticed the pink haired girl.

"Where am I?" he asked when he felt the bandages, "Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes a little to see that he boy woke up. When she saw him sit up she stood up to examine him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura worried, the boy looked at her with a WTF face. "Sorry Sasuke-kun my name is Sakura Haruno I don't know if you remember me but your safe now the demon was killed," the last part that she said caught his attention she noticed his stare, "well you were dragged in by a demon and Naruto helped you,"

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked.

"Your in Naruto's home," replied the cherry blossom.

"Where is that? Where's Naruto?" demanded the Uchiha when Naruto and Hinata came in with food.

"Oh he's awake I see," said Naruto smiling. Hinata held the food. She walked up to Sakura who sat back down and handed her a bowl of rice and some eggs. She was going to pass Sasuke his share of food but received a glare from him, which scared her and placed the food on the table next to him and went back to Naruto's side. He held her arm.

"Be nice to these girls…they treated you while you were hurt," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Where the hell am I?" asked the bold Uchiha.

"Uchiha your in my home where we demons hide from the world so welcome to the ancient grounds where the noble clan's traded demons for power," said Naruto he glared back at Sasuke.

"Your losing your mine Uzumaki," stated the Uchiha.

"No! your wrong the Uchiha did take place in this event there are actual documents here that explain it all," defended Sakura.

"Sasuke can choose to believe me or not but in my home there will be no disrespect," the tone of his voice was serious that it made Hinata flinch but Naruto squeezed her hand to assure her that's it was all right. She held on tighter to his hand. "So Sasuke you can choose to believe us or find your way out threw these demons… you pick," Naruto turned his back to the boy.

"I'll believe you," responded Sasuke.

"Good now eat up and apologize to Hinata and Sakura," stated Naruto. Sasuke took the bowl of rice he liked what he eat.

"I made it I hope that it's okay," smiled Hinata side hugging Naruto.

"It's taste good," commented Sakura, "You have to show me how you make your rice!"

"Sure," agreed Hinata. The two girls smiled, Naruto and Hinata left the room with Hinata.

"You know that you didn't have to be mean," stated Hinata, "You sounded so different so much more serious," Naruto kissed her lips fully smirking at her red shocked face.

"It's the only way to deal with an Uchiha," replied Naruto chuckling. Hinata stood quiet and kissed Naruto's cheek she went on her toes to be able to reach him. He smiled at her actions. "You're the best girl that a guy can ever have,"

"I love you too," smiled Hinata. When she saw some more ghosts down the hall, "Poor spirits so many died around here," her smile went to a frown.

"War itself is a cruel thing…it only causes grief and sorrow," agreed Naruto. He hit a switch that forced the ghosts out, "Some hold grudges so when you see a ghost tell me so I can get rid of them…I don't want you hurt,"

"Oh Naruto," smiled Hinata hugging him, "You're the kindest guy ever,"

"Thanks though I wouldn't say kindest…I am a monster,"

"NO! NO you're not a monster a monster wouldn't think gentle thoughts what you have sealed in you as nothing to do with you! Your just a pawn in this life we all are so don't think any different your still you no matter what!" said Hinata louder then usual Naruto was shock to here her say that but then he hugged her and said, "Thank you Hinata," he kissed her gently and then with more passion. He loved her truly and would wait forever for her. "You are the best," she blushed at his remark.

"Don't ever think low of yourself…it makes me happy to see you smile," she said giving him her own smile. He kissed her cheek, causing her to blush redder then before. "I will always be here when you need me," she hugged her boyfriend.

Meanwhile

"Hey Sasuke-kun how are you feeling?" asked Sakura putting her book down to check up on the onyx haired boy. He didn't even look at her, this made the cherry blossom frown. "Don't be like that Sasuke-kun, Naruto is a really good person," when she mentioned Naruto's named it was taboo for Sasuke. He tighten his fist and glared at his bandaged hand. Sakura has had it with the Uchiha, only getting pissed off, made her get pissed off when she exploded, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she shouted this even surprised Sasuke he looked up at her, "GAWD WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU! WE ARE HERE BUSTING OUR ASSES FOR YOUR SAKE AND THEN THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US…SHIT," she let it all out feeling better, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but you have to calm down your apart of this situation whether you want to or not," she pressed on rubbing her dimples, trying to calm down.

"…."

"Sakura don't scare him," laughed Naruto leaning on the door. Sasuke glared at him and Sakura sigh. "So you're still acting like that,"

"…"

"I see…Sasuke don't you remember during the good old days when you were popular and I was cast aside…you were the only one who acted different towards me and I appreciated that so I would treat you as a rival," said Naruto looking towards the window, "Well today I saved you from death…I mean you don't have to believe me it's not like a giant demon didn't grab you and drag your ass towards my house," he said sarcastically. Sasuke frowned at this while Sakura tried to hold in her giggles.

"Uzumaki…what exactly is going on?" asked the Uchiha. He has no choice but to believe Naruto. "What is this about secret demon trading?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"I'll tell you…"

-End of Chapter 19-

_**Hey I'm sorry for the late update but I have been working on a Blood Plus AMV and some manga's plus school also started. So I was ultra busy and I will continue all of my stories. I just won't submit them as fast as before. So please comment and tell me what you think or if you have any questions I'm more then happy to answer.**_


	20. Chapter 20:What is our Purpose?

Chapter 20: What is our Purpose

Chapter 20: What is our Purpose?

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters rightfully belong to Masahi Kismoto, I am only borrowing them. Please Enjoy my story and review at the end

_Recap:_

"_Sakura don't scare him," laughed Naruto leaning on the door. Sasuke glared at him and Sakura sigh. "So you're still acting like that," _

"…"

"_I see…Sasuke don't you remember during the good old days when you were popular and I was cast aside…you were the only one who acted different towards me and I appreciated that so I would treat you as a rival," said Naruto looking towards the window, "Well today I saved you from death…I mean you don't have to believe me it's not like a giant demon didn't grab you and drag your ass towards my house," he said sarcastically. Sasuke frowned at this while Sakura tried to hold in her giggles. _

"_Uzumaki…what exactly is going on?" asked the Uchiha. He has no choice but to believe Naruto. "What is this about secret demon trading?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke. _

"I'll tell you…"

Bunny

(Random Sorry )

"Sasuke like I said in the past the great noble clans Uchiha, Hyuga, and many more were apart in demon trading…of course great power means great responsibility so the leaders couldn't control these great demons and so they decided to insert these demons inside of innocent people the Uzumaki, and many more lower ranked families, the Haruno and others as well…but the Haruno's were spared," explained Naruto taking a brief pause.

"My clan was spared because there were rumors that the leader of the Uchiha's son had feelings for the daughter of the Haruno's," finished Sakura coolly with a blush planted on her face.

"But of course the nobles tasted power and they desired more power so the clan's targeted the Hyuga's and they placed a curse on the family…for every generation there will be a cursed child he or she will be able to see the unseen…Hinata-Chan was the unfortunate child and her father obviously knew about this and he hid her from society as best as possible…he didn't want to taint the Hyuga name but now he should know that Hinata-Chan is missing and is with me," added the Uzumaki, "Well back to the story…the Hyuga's didn't give up they still kept their demons until the next generation where the leader took away the demon arts from their clan it was unholy for them…but the Uchiha didn't back down they were on top now and they wanted to stay like that,"

"What does that have to do with me?!" demanded Sasuke.

"Don't interrupt me I'm getting there sheesh Uchiha your so up tight…well anyways the other nobles didn't like this so they created the Akatuski the ones who are collecting all of the demons who were used in the ancient trade," pause, "So now us… this generation those traditions haven't changed…the Uchiha's refuse the demons but the lower ranked families inherit the stupid monsters so when our parents had us they passed down the Kyubi onto me and many others," pause, "Sasuke we need your aid to find the Akatuski we have information about them and I believe that your older brother Uchiha Itachi is apart of this group,"

"Itachi-nii-san?" asked Sasuke (_Itachi hasn't killed the Uchiha clan) _"I don't believe you,"

"Well believe me or not that's your choice but your brother is a part of a power hungry group killing innocent people burden with these demons," replied Naruto, "I mean demons aren't fairy tale just look at your wounds the unnatural is natural just get that in your head," Naruto made his way to the door his back towards Sasuke, "You can leave when your wounds are heal or you can stay and aid us those are your options," he left closing the door behind him. Sasuke tighten his fist he was in denial of his brother actually committing crimes…murdering people.

"Sasuke-kun I know that you don't believe us but…what else can explain this mess that because of our foolish ancestor got us in," she glanced at the floor.

"How can you actually believe that idiot," smirked Sasuke, "This is nonsense you're a smart girl do your really believe this?"

"Sasuke-kun honestly at first I thought that Naruto was crazy but when we came here threw the secret passage and encounter many strange things what else is there to believe but then what really got me was how I was the only one who can read the ancient text," she smiled to herself, "I believed the Ramen boy," Sasuke was defeated, "If you want proof I'll show you the secret library and show you how this is all real,"

"Okay Sakura listen to me…those text can be old but how do you know if those are only stories written by our ancestors?"

"Good question I've thought about that but those noble family stamps on those documents proofed that those families agreed with those information but what confuses me is that there are text's that are missing,"

"Maybe the nobles didn't want anyone else to read it," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun please help us we are wanted back home if you can do a little research that would be great," plead Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but actually believe these fools…as he called them.

"Fine,"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun you won't regret it!" she hugged him backing up when she felt the tension, "Gomen got a little excited for a second,"

"Sakura what exactly is Naruto?"

"The wielder of the Nine-tailed Fox the strongest of all demons…he bares the pain of loneness but Hinata cheers him up Naruto is really nice he reminds me of a fox searching for a home he was very quiet when he was a kid but now he is has grown up," admitted Sakura, "Our fox has grown up he is kind of like my brother at least that's how it feels,"

"…"

Meanwhile

Hinata came out from taking a shower, when she went into her room someone wrapped their arm's around her waist. She turned around to find Naruto.

"Ano Naruto-kun can you wait outside until I change?" she asked with a blush planted on her face. She noticed something different from him.

"Your Naruto-kun isn't awake at the moment," he smirked while Hinata gasped, "My name is Kyubi no Ketsune but you my dear hime can call me Kyubi," his eyes shined blood red, his whiskers much more darker.

"W-where's Naruto-kun?" demanded Hinata try to wiggle out of his grip.

"Naruto you mean my personal jail he is asleep as I said earlier hime," smirked Kyubi, "I'm just borrowing his body for the mean while,"

"!"

"Now, now don't go out screaming or asking for help because your friends are in the library deeper then the basement and we are on the second floor with the door closed," he reminded her, "Of course I can see that Naruto has great taste in girls very curvy," Hinata was going to slap but he grabbed her hand he was a lot stronger then what she had expected, "You wouldn't want to anger me I can be a good Kyubi or a bad one you pick but I like my pray begging," he tossed her on the bed.

"W-what d-do y-you want with me?!" she demanded trying to back off until she hit the head of the bed, "What have I done to you?!"

"You look so much like my hime my Kat-hime," he licked his lips, "You're her descendent…and how much you look just like her your shy your body your face your curves everything just like her!" he yammered.

"I'm not Kat I am Hinata and I love Naruto not Kyubi!" she shouted in frustration.

"A little rebel," he chuckled pinning her, "I'm starting to like you Hinata,"

"NARUTO-KUN PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screamed but nothing Kyubi was still there he stole a kiss from her. Much to her surprising a soft gentle kiss just like Naruto she still saw those dark whiskers. When he let go he smirked at her reaction, "Naruto-kun?"

"Nope still Kyubi…I can sense that you liked it,"

"No I just thought that it was Naruto his kisses were just as sweet," she blushed. When she felt Kyubi sit up.

"It's happening all over again but with a new generation," he sighed. Hinata sat up next to him. He can tell that she wanted to hear more, "When I was able to shafted-ship I was around 117 when I fell in love with a woman…I transformed into a gentleman that any woman would desire but out of that crowd of desperate woman only one her blue hair waving in the air her gentle blush her lavender eyes everything was stunning about her," he explained, "When I spoke to her she was really shy and would faint once and a while…when we started going out it was fun at her first her name was Kathy Hyuga I called her Kat for short…we would do what any couple would do kiss hug look at the stars but when her father heard of this and found out who I really was he tried to get rid of me,"

"Why?" asked Hinata her eyes full of worry, "Did you really love Kat?"

"I was willing to give up everything for her we ran away together until….

"Until what?!"

"Until the accident where her father was going to kill me but she took the blow instead…I felt like if the whole world turned against me her finally words…_'Kyubi-kun don't cry I still lo..vv..e..y…o..u,' _she died in my arms her father didn't care but I transformed into my full beast self and avenged Kat's death but I still felt lonely but that damn war began where they sealed me inside a boy…I was told that I can never leave the body and as long as the Uzumaki's reproduce I was able to live on,"

"It must have been terrible see the love of your life…die," she started crying.

"Well the past is in the past kid but I do have a favor to ask of you,"

"A favor?" she asked.

"Be the woman that will bare my new jailer," Hinata blushed at what he said. "Ah too be young and have a body of my own again…just take care of the kid he has gone threw a lot," when he closed his eyes the numb body fell on top of Hinata pinning her down.

"Umm Kyubi? Naruto-kun?" she asked confused. She saw his breathing which was a relieve for her she held him enjoying the moment. When Naruto opened his eyes they were that playful blue again. "Naruto-kun?"

"Eh Hinata-Chan what are you doing in my room?" he asked sleepily when he saw her he sat up and noticed that she was pinned down only wearing a towel, "Gomen but what happened?" he had a nosebleed.

"Kyubi took over your body and he talked to me about the past," explained Hinata blushing.

"Did he touch you?"

"No…but he k-kissed me I tried to stop him honestly!" she confessed.

"I know you're a good girl," he smiled kissing her passionately. When he stopped he looked at her again.

"Though Kyubi did explain something to me that I didn't understand but that he will continue to live when the woman who bares your children gives birth,"

"Really? But I've never really thought about it,"

"He asked me to be the one to bare your children," said Hinata blushing holding on to his hand, "I-I don't mind,"

"WHAT ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" he asked excited.

"Y-yeah I love you very much Naruto-kun," he hugged her causing them both to fall over, Hinata on the bottom and Naruto on top, "whatever makes your happy,"

_**-End of Chapter 20-**_

_**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait you all are probably use to the long wait lol. But anyways the story goes on and I don't plan on writing a lemon but if too many people demand it then I guess that I will do it. So it's up to you all… then until next time. **_

_**Also thanks everyone for the kind comments, questions, and favorites, alert and so on. **_


	21. Chapter 21: Plan

Chapter 21: Plan Chapter 21: Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, characters etc they all belong to Masahi Kismoto.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

"Don't get me wrong…I still think that those whole situation is stupid and unbelievable," said the Uchiha, "But as Sakura read the documents it's now hard to not believe you three…but how exactly are you going to get the missing documents?" Naruto smirked.

"Obviously you're the only one who isn't hunted down…so all you have to do is go to your place and find something that's been kept in secret and bring it back here," answered Naruto.

"…."

"There's probably some in my dad's home," said Hinata, "But I can't go back,"

"All we need is a plan," said Sakura, "Obviously Sasuke can't go to Hinata's place, I'm being accused of assisting kidnapping and Naruto is Kidnapper, and sending Hinata wouldn't be wise…but what if she goes in disguise!" she pointed out.

"Hmm it doesn't sound bad but…." said an unsure Uzumaki.

"I'll do it," stated the Hyuga, "I can do it!"

"But…"

"No buts Naruto-kun I can do it,"

"Why not Naruto I'll keep an eye on her from afar would that make you feel more sure?" asked the pink haired girl.

"No I'll follow her you stay close by Sasuke just be careful," said the blond.

"Okay," said Sakura, "Now do we know what to do?" Everyone nodded they were taking a risk but it was for the cause.

The next day

Hinata was wearing her disguise, she was a maid but she had on dark purple contacts and a brown wig. 'I can do this,' she thought over and over again. Until she felt like she can do it. "Hinata are you sure that you want to do this?" asked a worried Naruto.

"Of course," she assured him, "I'll make sure not to get caught," she kissed him sweetly on the lips, "And you'll be there watching me so I will always feel safe,"

"Your truly something you know that?" he smiled, his biggest fears is losing her…his most important person, "Well are you ready?"

"Hai," she said making sure that her wig is on right, the couple headed outside to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them.

"Perfect I didn't even recognize you for a second there," said the Haruno giving her friend a thumps up, "Now remember search for anything that would be kept in secret and if you don't understand the text then hand them to Naruto,"

"Understood," said Hinata.

"Good luck everyone," said Naruto they each walked in a different direction. Naruto had pointed to Sasuke and Sakura an easier route to where Sasuke lives. While Naruto and Hinata walked a different path that lead to the garage of where Jirayia and the maids live. The couple walked hand in hand when they reached a point where Naruto had to follow in the shadows. When Hinata entered threw the servant entrance her fake name was Mikoto Sora. The head maid came in and eyed Hinata.

"I've never seen your face around here," said the woman rather rudely.

"I came searching for a job," she bowed.

"Of course well lucky for you we have an opening have you cooked and cleaned before?" asked the maid placing her hands on her hips.

"Hai," replied Hinata.

"Okay, so tell me what's your name?"

"Mikoto Sora,"

"Well Mikoto-san welcome to the Hyuga mansion you may address me as Nana-senpai," said the head maid.

"Hai Nana-senpai," she bowed.

"Since master hasn't had anything to eat yet you bring up his breakfast," said the head maid handing Hinata a tray, "Be polite and ask him if he will need anything else if he doesn't just excuse yourself bow politely and leave,"

"Understood," she started walking up the stairs she knows where he usually is walking threw these same stairs it brought back memories. Memories that she rather forgot then remember. But Naruto is waiting for her so she feels safe and anxious to leave. When she knocked on the door to her fathers study. "Enter," she did as she was told. She placed the plate on top of his desk while he read the newspaper. "Thank you," he said not even giving her a glance.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked calming herself down, 'I can do it. I can do it,' she chanted in her head. She noticed that he placed the newspaper down and gave her a quick glance.

"No you may leave," she was relieved by this so she bowed politely and left. 'That was odd does he know who I am?!' when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" spat the little girl. When Hinata held in the urge to cry it was Hanabi her little sister, "Sheesh you maid's need to watch where you're going,"

"Gomenasai," apologized the Hyuga in disguise.

"Just watch where you're going next time," said the little brunette and walking away. Hinata did the same she was planning on looking around at night she had an idea on where those documents could be hiding.

+Meanwhile with Sakura and Sasuke+

"Good luck Sasuke-kun," said Sakura climbing a tree, "I'll be here if you need anything,"

"I'll be back right away and if it happens that I need to stay the night my room is right here just climb safely," explained the Uchiha.

"Okay," said Sakura hiding. When she glanced at the Uchiha he was entering his home. It seems like his dad isn't there, "Good luck Sasuke-kun," she whispered to herself. She couldn't help but fall in love with such a cold person.

"Young master your father isn't home yet he went on a week meeting over seas," said the maid that greeted him at the door.

"Whatever," said the boy going to the backyard where they had a little dojo-looking place. Sasuke entered and it looked like a plain room, when he stepped on a green tile and it squeaked, "Found it," he smirked when he lifted up the tile he found a secret passage he sensed someone behind him.

"Sasuke-kun it's me don't worry I followed you and jumped the fence," explained Sakura, "I'll go in and you keep look out so you won't get in trouble,"

"Sure just don't take too long," he answered uninterested. She nodded and walked into the dark tunnel lucky for her she had a flashlight. She turned it on and saw how old this place is when she reached the end of the tunnel.

"HEY WHOSE THERE!" shouted someone with a stern voice. Sasuke heard this from above the entrance that he ran down and found Sakura frozen in place, "OIE I'M COMING OUT!" he said.

"Relax Sakura," he said, "Just stay close that's my brother Itachi,"

"I-Itachi?" she said trembling the guy scared her. When Itachi came out he stared at the two.

"Sasuke? What are you doing down here and who is she?" he said eyeing the trembling girl. Sasuke put his arm around her and side hugged her.

"Nii-san this is my girlfriend," said Sasuke serious while Sakura blushed. She was calming down.

"I see but why did you bring her here?" questioned Itachi when he understood he chuckled, "Just make sure that I don't turn out to be an uncle," he smirked when he headed out. When the coast was clear the two entered the room. They searched around when they found the documents.

"Yes found them," smiled Sakura in victory, "Sasuke-kun we can leave now,"

"Hmm something doesn't seem right why would Itachi be down here? Why would he let us down here?"

"You think he is planning something?"

"Yeah but anyways lets leave without being noticed,"

"Okay," The two walked down the tunnel when the came out they heard the police sirens.

"What's going on?!" when they saw Itachi pointing to Sakura, "Oh no Sasuke-kun I don't want to go to jail!" she panicked.

"Don't worry you won't go to jail," he assured her he grabbed her hand and he led her around the little dojo to go threw the neighbors yard. They made sure not to get caught when they saw the police run to the Uchiha's yard they didn't find Sakura. While the two ran away until they saw the secret passage.

"Phew we didn't get caught Arigatou Sasuke-kun," she said, "Now I suppose we shou…." She felt a pair of lips touch hers. It was Sasuke, her whole face turned bright red. When they departed from their kiss, Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction.

"Let's get going," he said grabbing her hand.

"Y-yeah,"

--Back with Hinata--

It was midnight she was positive that everyone fell asleep so she snuck out of the room where all of the maid's live in. She walked around until she found herself in front of the room where Hiashi had spoken to Jirayia about giving her away. She looked around when she pulled a book that opened a passage. She followed it when she saw the ancient looking library, there was a lot of spider webs. She took her flashlight and found that there were some papers missing. "What?" She said to herself.

"Are you looking for this?" she turned around and found her father, "Hinata I know your voice to well for you to sneak in here," he said in a stern voice.

"…" She couldn't face him she cursed herself for that.

"So the Uzumaki told you about the whole clans and demons situation," said the Hyuga.

"H-Hai a-and I need those documents," she said facing his disappointed expression.

"So you really fell in love with that _demon_," he spat in disgust, "That _demon _has caused this family enough problems," he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside where they found Naruto pissed off.

'Kid this is some what similar to what happened to me be careful,'

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun dad took the documents," said Hinata wincing at the grip that her father had on her.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-Chan what's important is you right now," he said giving her a warm smile then he faced Hiashi with a glare.

"You trash how dare you come near my daughter," he spat, "You worthless piece of shit shouldn't even be alive," he continued on. Naruto took all the insults head on.

"FATHER STOP THIS!" she shouted surprising both men, "NARUTO-KUN HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU," she took her free hand and she punched him. She ran to Naruto's side.

"You are very brave Hinata-chan," said Naruto in shock.

"I can't let him bad mouth you anymore," smirked Hinata proud of her courage.

"Now those documents are important let's work together to get them," said the Uzumaki, she nodded when they saw Hiashi take out a gun.

"You are going die now," he said aiming for Naruto's heart when he started shooting. Naruto dodged them while Hinata tried to get to the documents. When she grabbed it Hiashi pulled her up by her hair.

"Your not going back you _curse_," he said. She tried to free herself but couldn't.

"I'm not a curse," she said wincing at the pain when he kept on pulling her hair, "let go," she demanded kicking him in the shin. He let go of her and she made a run for it with Naruto following behind. "He will hate me for eternity but I can manage with that he never acknowledged me before so it will be the same," said Hinata she was pretty fast.

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" asked Naruto when the entered the passage.

"When I was little we were forced to learn Martial arts I just never used it outside of the dojo," replied Hinata, "So I'm not going to be the damsel in distress," Naruto chuckled and hugged her.

_**-End of Chapter 21-**_

_**Hi everyone Chapter 21 is complete so anyways I hope that you guys are enjoying the story! And thanks for all of the comments I very much appreciate it. Well I'm in 10**__**th**__** grade right now and we have to take the PSAT and I'll probably also take longer to do anything at the moment. So after October 15,2008 I should be able to work harder without so much schoolwork. So Ja na until next time **_


	22. Chapter 22:It all makes sense!

Chapter 22: It all makes sense!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anyone in it they all belong to Masahi Kismoto

"So everyone's here," said the blonde handing the documents that he and Hinata managed to get. "What do you make of it?"

"Hmmm I'm going to need to look at the other documents to find a connection," explained the green eyed girl, "It shouldn't take me long I'll see you guys in an hour," she said entering into the hidden chamber. Sasuke followed behind her with the set of documents he found.

"I'm going to head upstairs Naruto-kun," yawned Hinata.

"It is getting pretty late," said Naruto putting his arms around her as they walked upstairs.

+++++++++++++++++Another place+++++++++++++++

"**We can't let those fools ruin what our ancestors managed to begin," said a dark silhouette, "That Ketsune just decided out of nowhere to change this we have to obtain the spirit within him," **

"**Hai master," said the group**

--------- -------------- ------------- The next day -------- ---------------------------

"NARUTO, NARUTO, Naruto!!!" Shouted Sakura like a manic, when she found the blonde boy sleeping with his lover, "Sorry to ruin your love moment but I discovered something new!" Naruto woke up annoyed while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hinata yawned next to him, "Come on you two wake up I'll see ya downstairs,"

"Okay," said Naruto lazily when Hinata tackled him with her morning hug, "Morning to you to," she giggled, "Seems like something new,"

"Yeah I wonder if it's good news," she said, "I'll go into the bathroom first," she said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"YAWN I wonder what Sakura-chan found out?" yawned Naruto stretching.

-Few Minutes Later-

Sakura was reading the ancient documents to make sure that she didn't miss anything!

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Sasuke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well I just want to make sure that I didn't miss anything important," she said rubbing her eyes, "I guess I was too excited and didn't get to sleep last night," she giggled. Laying back on the couch, "But you guys are going to be amazed by what I discovered!" she said closing her eyes fighting the sleep but was defeated.

"Stupid girl," said Sasuke annoyed when he heard soft snoring coming from her. He walked up closer he pulled her hair back so he approached her face and gently kissed her lips. By his surprise she didn't wake up, "heavy sleeper huh?" chuckled Sasuke. Taking the red blanket and he covered her up.

"Sasuke-kun don't leave…" she murmured in her dreams smiling.

=====Later that day=====

"Sakura-Cha…." Said Naruto when he saw the couple sleeping together, Naruto started smirking, he ran upstairs and then back, but he didn't return empty handed he had a camera. He took a few pictures and laughed when he saw the two started moving. "Ohayo," smirked Naruto.

Sakura's saw the sleeping raven boy next to her when her whole face went red, then her focus went to back to the blond who was holding a camera, "NARUTO!" shouted Sakura in embarrassment waking up Sasuke.

"You two are to loud," complained Sasuke, "Aren't we suppose to talk about the discovery?"

"Yeah," said the Uzumaki, "So we are waiting on you,"

"Huh where's Hinata?" asked the pink haired girl.

"She went to make some instant Ramen," replied Naruto, "So you can eat something,"

"Right well I found out a way to reverse this whole situation!"

"FOR REAL?!" shouted Naruto with a mixture of excitement and shock.

"I read that the Kyubi had a relationship with a Hyuga named Kathy until Kathy's dad found out and aimed to shot the Kyubi but Kathy took the shot for him," informed the pink haired girl, "Well if the Kyubi being Naruto and Kathy being Hinata have a child then the demon would leave Earth and go to where he belongs a paradise where he can fine Kathy,"

"That sounds good but what the hell does this have to do with the demon trade?!" asked Sasuke confused.

"Simple the Kyubi is the last and most powerful demon among the nine if he disappears the other demons will too that's the loop hole in these demonic games," explained Sakura excited.

"Oh I see so our future lies in Naruto's and Hinata's child!" said Sasuke looking at Naruto fidget. When Hinata came in with their breakfast all eyes were on her.

"D-did I miss something?" she asked nervously. When Sakura explained the situation to Hinata she fainted.

"That was expected," said Sakura, "Now Naruto are you two going to ummm…." She blushes, "DO IT?"

"I don't know…I don't want to force Hinata at the age of 16 to have a kid," said Naruto he looked at her sleeping form, "She is still too young to have a kid,"

"I see but remember the sack of the world lies with you two…I know it's pressure but we have no choice!" stated the Haruno.

"I know I know…SHIT!" he said out of frustration.

'Kid listen to me! Relax and think about it…the girl said not too long ago that she is willing to bare your children what's the big problem?!'

'The big problem is that….I'm not sure OKAY…I'm just not sure,'

(===========A few hours later ================)

Hinata stirred in her sleep cuddling onto something warm and smiled. When her eyes slowly opened she saw a tan arm and immediately woke up to see Naruto sleeping while he was sitting. She tried to move his body so he can rest comfortably. She noticed the worry expression in his face. She stroked his cheek with her hand, "Naruto-kun you shouldn't worry I'm here with you," she said calmly. When Naruto's eye opened, he stared at her.

"Hinata-Chan you truly are something," he said sitting up kissing her forehead. She wanted to tell him something but was too embarrassed to say anything. He noticed her fidget, "what's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun I will bare your children!" she said embarrassed but full of courage, "I love you so much that I would bare your kids so please can you give me a child," Naruto stood shocked.

"A-are you sure y-you know that you'll be a mother at a young age you can't go back," warned Naruto hoping to find her answer.

"I don't care I want to have a child that's yours," she said pulling him into a deep kiss. He couldn't hold back anymore he pinned her down on the bed. He had way to deep of a love for her to not do anything. He deepening the kiss with more passion that they had to stop to get more air, Naruto without thinking moved slide his arm underneath her shirt and grabbed hold of her breast massaging them. He heard moans coming from meaning that she is enjoying it. Her face was as red an apple.

-Meanwhile outside-

"Hey I think that they are doing it," whispered Sasuke so that Sakura can hear him.

"We will soon be saved," she giggled, "I wonder if her first time she will get pregnant,"

"Isn't there a 90% chance of it happening?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe but we will see tomorrow if she starts to throw up and gain more cravings then she is pregnant!"

-Back to Naruto and Hinata-

They are currently naked enjoying their kisses. Hinata eyed Naruto who was lowering down to her legs. "Naruto-kun," she moaned. When he removed her panties and noticed how wet it was she blushed when she saw him take it off of her.

"Hinata-Chan are you sure that you want to go on we can stop right here right now?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun please go on," she pleaded when she felt two fingers go up her womanhood. She gasped and the penetration. Naruto seemed to know what he was doing so he continued on when she let out all of her juices. Naruto licked his fingers clean, "you taste sweet," he smirked causing her blush to deepen if it were possible. When all of sudden he noticed her sit up. "Something the matter?" asked Naruto.

"M-my turn," she huffed. She pushed Naruto gently down on his back. He knew immediately what she was going to do. He continued to watch her removing his boxers, he blushed at her shocked expression. She gently took his organ and stroke it gently. Naruto moaned in joy he liked this feeling and he wanted more, "H-Hinata-C-Chan how do you know…?" he couldn't finish he was enjoying it too much.

"When I was still in High School some girls made me read Shonen Ai (Yaoi) and I saw how guys do it," she said when she took his organ into her mouth sucking on it. Naruto was pretty hard up to this point when he released his juices into her mouth. They were both ready for the final move, Naruto switched themselves again now he was on top.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," she said taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck pulling him into a kiss while he lowering himself he reached the tip of her womanhood. She gasped a little when he slowly entered her up and down. Tears formed in her eyes but she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her deeper. He continued until all of him was inside of her. "umm Naruto-kun," she moaned.

"How you handling it?" he asked gasping for air.

"O-okay," she stuttered they were both covered in sweet. She winced a little. Naruto massaged her breasts so she can ignore the pain. Her moans made Naruto more excited when they both climaxed into each other. He pulled out of her she cried the pain. He slept next to her they fell asleep happily.

++++++++++=====Next Morning=======++++++++

"Morning beautiful," winked Naruto at Hinata when she woke up.

"Morning Naruto-ku…" she rushed out of bed and into the bathroom to vomit. Naruto was nervous but knew that their little late night fun had led her to pregnancy.

She came out feeling a little better.

"Hinata-Chan I think it worked I think your pregnant," said Naruto he could feel weaker but some of the Kyubi's chakra was still inside of Naruto. So he was still beastly strong.

"Yeah I think so," she said rubbing her tummy, "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy," she giggled.

"This is just day 1 Hinata-Chan," chuckled Naruto kissing her on top of her head. When they heard someone knocking on the door. Hinata took a bathrobe and covered herself up, Naruto did the same thing, he opened the door to find Sakura grinning.

"Came to see if Hinata is pregnant," she said taking out a pregnancy test, "You ready?"

"Hai," said Hinata taking the little deceive and headed to the bathroom.

"So how was it Naruto," said Sakura, "You were gentle on her right?" she laughed.

"Yeah," chuckled Naruto, last night was a sign of their love and boy did he enjoy it. A few minutes later Hinata came out, "So what's the result?"

"I'm pregnant," squealed Hinata along with Sakura, she ran up to Naruto and tackled him onto the bed, "I'm going to be a mommy," she laughed along with Naruto who was happy to be a daddy.

_**-End Of Chapter 22-**_

_**Naruhinaforever here saying I did a lemon…it's been a while lol…..well please tell me what you think ^_^**_

_**Also forever amount of sorry ^_^ it's been like months since I last updated but I updated at least. Sorry again and yeah I got an 81% average at school my mama wasn't too happy about English and Global so I gotta improve on that. So it would really help me if you guys tell me my weakness and where you think I should improve in my writing. **_

_**Arigatou and Sayonara **_


	23. Chapter 24: The fight

Chapter 24: The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke and Naruto got into their fighting stances ready to attack the enemy.

"Aww don't be like that little Fox," giggled the intruder, "This is going to be fun," she licked her lips.

"Naruto don't let her get to you," warned Sasuke, "That's what she is trying to do,"

"I know," said the Uzumaki taking a deep breath. While behind them the two girls looked at their men ready to fight. The intruder took out a piece of paper and began chanting a spell. 'You who brings light and darkness I ask you to led me your power' she chanted.

Sasuke threw a sharp object at her only to see the object disappear, "what the fuck is she?" he cursed.

"NARUTO DON'T LET HER TOUCH YOU! IF SHE DOES IT'S ALL OVER!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura what exactly is she?" asked the worried Hyuga.

"She is summoning power from the gods in a way….she has a limited time though as long as Naruto and Sasuke distract her long enough she will be at her weakest!"

"I see,"

The girl was able to manipulate objects, "Have you ever heard of the science alchemy? Turning the element of coal into gold…. interesting theory don't you think?" she asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" responded Naruto.

"Simple imagine…all of the powers of a god…I am able to do the impossible…how can you manage against me fox?" she asked holding a piece of metal, "If I change this metal and transmute it into let's say a gun would they kill you?" she asked like a psychopath. The bright light coming from her hand changed the regular metal into a new gun. "Smooth isn't it?" she pointed the gun at Hinata, "I won't even have to break a sweat,"

"Hinata we have to move you're the target remember?!" said Sakura.

"No I'll stay…" she said standing her ground when the intruder shot a bullet the Kyubi's chakra stopped it, "As long as I am pregnant I can't die the Kyubi won't allow me to die," explained the Hyuga, "So please don't worry about me,"

"I see,"

"WHA?! She's still alive?!" said the girl, "Man and I was hoping on going home early,"

When she was surprised attacked by Naruto who attacked from behind leaving her open in the front allowing Sasuke to whack her with a metal pole. The girl kicked Sasuke away and grabbed Naruto from behind and threw him forward.

"That was a dirty trick," she pouted, "two men attacking an innocent girl,"

"I don't know about innocent or even a girl," murmured Naruto.

"WAT WAS THAT YOU BAKA?!" she screeched, "I AM A LADY HUMPH"

"Well miss you shouldn't keep your guard down," said Sasuke grabbing her in a headlock. Allowing Naruto to nee her in the stomach. She coughed up blood when some strange glow came from a the blood the girl disappeared.

"What the fuck?"

"She wasn't human…you guys must of forced out her spirit thus she disappeared," explained the pink haired girl.

"How the hell do you know this?" complained Sasuke.

"I just remembered," she blushed when she noticed the blonde faint, "NARUTO!" the three headed towards the blonde.

-Few minutes later-

The blonde slowly opened his eyes and noticed his angel next to him resting. She held his hand tightly even as she slept she always worry about him. _'This is more difficult that what I expected,' _

'Kit don't go soft on me know you have to do it for your girl…weren't you the one who talks about how special she is to you? Then get stronger,"

'She is special to me but how exactly am I doing to get stronger when I blacked out from just fighting a girl?!'

'**Let me tell you something nice, Naruto when you and Hinata had sex you gave have of my power to her or at least until the baby is born and when that happens the seal will be broken…and I am finally free and will be able to return to my world,'**

'But that doesn't explain why I fainted,'

'**Ugh you moron…YOU fainted because your not use to only having half of my power in you!'**

'I'm not a moron sheesh…well I suppose that explains my situation…So I have to train even harder,'

'**You can do it,'**

'Thanks Kyubi,'

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata sitting up, "Is something the matter?"

"No I was just talking to Kyubi," replied Naruto embracing his girl, "I will get stronger and protect you so don't worry okay,"

"Baka how can I not worry," she responded blushing, "If I care about you too much not to worry," Naruto chuckled. "I love you Naruto-kun," said the shy girl.

"I love you too Hinata-chan," he whispered blushing, "you know since our child won't be exactly human I just wanted to say that the baby may come faster then any regular baby,"

"What do you mean?"

"That in about four months you'll give birth," he stated worried about her answer when he saw a small smile on her face, " doesn't that freak you out?!" he questioned confused. To his believe any normal girl would be frighten, knowing that they'll have a baby at such a young age and in a few months.

"Naruto-kun you worry to much," she giggled, "I'm happy I'll have a bundle of joy soon," she rubbed her tummy.

"You know your weird," he chuckled getting a cute pout from his girlfriend, "But that's why I love you," he kissed the top of her head, he loved it when she blushed.

-Four months later-

Naruto and Sasuke were out looking for information leaving Sakura and Hinata a lone at home. While Sakura took care of the dishes Hinata placed her hand on her stomach. When she felt water spill, "S-Sakura I-I think I-it's –ahh- (pant) time," she said panting.

"OH KAMI ARE YOU SERIOUS!" panicked Sakura she was never really experience with birth. "Umm first let's get you to a…bed yeah a bed!" she said helping the pregnant girl to her room.

"SAKURA I-IT'S COMING!" shouted Hinata grabbing onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry if those two were here I would of gotten some help," said Sakura. When she went to the rest room and got hot water and towels. When she heard the loud voices from downstairs. "NARUTO HURRY THE HELL UPSTAIRS HINATA'S GIVING BIRTH!" shouted Sakura in a two seconds Naruto appeared with Sasuke behind him. And there was something that Sasuke did not need to see a shouting pregnant girl.

"Don't stand there like two morons help me here!" shrieked Sakura.

After two hours of pushing they managed to get the babies head out. "Come Hinata push," said the pink haired girl.

"It's okay Hinata-chan I'm here," said Naruto taking his girlfriends hand gently. The grip she had on him was pretty hard since Naruto's tan hand looked more lighter.

-After a few pushing and screaming-

A baby came out but unlike normal human babies this one had fox ears. "Congrats you two it's a boy," said Sakura cleaning the baby and handing him to the mother.

"Aren't his ears just the cutest thing," squealed Hinata, "What should we name him Naruto-kun?"

"Umm how's about umm…Nekonaru?" asked Naruto.

"Sounds cute," smiled Hinata she fell asleep after a while.

"She's been threw a lot," said Sakura, "So how does it feel to not have the fox inside of you?"

"I don't know…but I think that he is still there," explained Naruto.

"Maybe it needs time?"

"Maybe…"

**-End of Chapter 24-**

**Hey everyone it's been a long time…sorry…soo much damn work lol I have midterms this week and I have an English test and essays. I also have art request that I am currently working on. So it might take another long while for me to update. I am so sorry everyone you've been patient with me. **

**Hinata (singing): I got a child**

**Naruto: But why fox ears?!**

**Me: Because I love Ketsune's and Nekos they are so cute X3**

**Sasuke: Why did I have to see Hinata giving birth?**

**Me: Honestly Sasuke why wouldn't I! Sheesh **

**Sasuke: …weirdo**

**Me: You better recognize Uchiha HAHA**

**Sasuke: (anime sweat drop)…where's Sakura**

**Me: After helping Hinata with birth she felt a bit tired (hugs nekonaru) also I am not very creative with names lol as you probably can tell all ready ^_^ So I mixed Neko and half of Naruto's name and that makes Nekonaru **

**Hinata: I think it's cute**

**Sasuke: Don't in courage her**

**Me: BAKA (throws a book at him) See you guys next time**

**Naruto and Hinata: Sayonara**

**Sasuke: ….bye…whatever **


	24. Attention

I am sorry to say but I am discontinuing Beast Within and High School life. I just lost the touch, and the ideas to continue it. So yeah…sorry everyone I'll make it up to you all with a one-shot Naruhina ^_^.


	25. Attention yet again

_**Uh to the person who keeps reviewing my story. I hope that you understand that I lost inspiration for the story, and you cursing at me doesn't really help…so stop flooding my e-mails with disrespectful terms. Thanks for reading it I appreciate that…but seriously let's be mature about this…**_

_**Sorry for you guys who thought I was continuing. But this is just a message so that person can stop commenting so rudely.**_


End file.
